El heroe mas grande del mundo
by Saikyou9612
Summary: Kenichi y Tanimoto ya maestros mueren en uno de sus ultimos enfretamientos con YOMI cual es su sorpresa cuando se rencarnan en una version alternativa de su mundo, donde no existen maestros de artes marciales si no heroes con grandes habilidades
1. Capitulo 1

Realice esto más como una idea primeriza, no tengo experiencia escribiendo y no sé hasta dónde llevare esto pero espero no sea mala historia y este me parecería un buen cruce , si hay sugerencias de lago en lo que se pueda mejorar con mucho gusto son recibidas espero les guste.

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO ME PERTENECE NINGUN PERSONAJE, TECNICA, SERIE,ANIME, MANGA,IMAGEN O DEMAS SIN FINES DE LUCRO MERO PASATIEMPO

EL HEROE MAS FUERTE DE LA HISTORIA

Como artista marcial kenichi había tenido numerosas batallas, algunas un tanto más difíciles que otras cuando entro por primera vez al ryozanpaku nunca se imaginó el alcance de los problemas en los que se meteria, pero nunca se arrepintió ya que gracias a eso hizo innumerables amigos y rivales y pudo estar junto a su gran amor Miu furinji.

Había una gran cantidad de historias en su vida sorprendentes unas más que otras, cuando sus maestros le dijeron que caería por el precipicio hacia el camino del maestro no bromeaban, siempre había un enemigo más fuerte que requería mas entrenamiento arriesgo su vida más veces de la que quisiera a lo largo de su vida desde que se convirtió en discípulo hubo pocos o ningún descanso, eventualmente y casi sin darse cuenta se hizo un anciano, recordaba que algo así habían mencionado el venerable.

Tuvo muchas aventuras tanto como discípulo como maestro pero en este momento ya al final de su vida en este campo de batalla sorprendentemente solo podía recordar sus días de juventud junto a toda la alianza shimpaku que a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar.

Para bien o para mal cuando el venerable murió por su vejez miu decidió dejar de entrenar decía que no quería tener una vida tan larga como la de los maestros ella solo anhelaba una vida normal eso le dolio, ya que eso significaba que eventualmente viviría más que ella ya que el decidió seguir el camino de los maestros hasta el final tuvo una vida normal hasta que eventualmente la vejez la alcanzo y murió, kenichi nunca dejo de entrenar y vivió mucho más de lo que le gustaría su longevidad parecía tortura.

Pero ahora por fin podría morir ahora se enfrentaba nuevamente a yomi en otro de sus intentos de provocar terror y guerra en el mundo, se encontraba peleando junto a sus leales amigos que decidieron seguirlo en el tortuoso camino del maestro, estaba feliz de almenos haber entrenado a los próximos maestros lo mejor que pudo ahora solo le quedaba parar esta guerra antes de que incluso iniciara como hace tantos años sus maestros hicieron.

Kajima satomi se negó a dejar yomi y continuo con los planes de su maestro llevándolo a enfrentarse muchas veces con pareciera que era una repetición de su primer lucha con el pero desgraciadamente se encontraba rodeado por sus dos segudiras y el mismísimo Kajima, la idea era sencilla una flota de submarinos cargados de misiles que destruirían no solo parte de japon si no muchos mas países provocando un nuevo Ocaso.

No podía detener la explosión de los misiles y sus amigos frenaban a los demás maestros y si quería detenerlo solo le quedaba una alternativa detener la flota de submarinos aquí impedimento que zarparan pero eso significaría morir aquí y con todos a su alrededor era algo que como sucesor del Ryosanpaku y seguidor del satsujiken no lo permitiría ya tenía un plan en mente pero no lo lograría solo simplemente no tenía la fuerza necesaria, intento una vez más razonar con Kajima.

Kenichi: kajima para esto no tenemos que morir aquí aun puedes detenerlo

Kajima: no sirve de nada Shirahama esto es por el bien de las artes marciales esto es el deceo de uno de mis preciados maestros seguro que lo entenderas.

Kenichi: uno de tus maestros también fue Furinji Saiga seguro que a el no le gustaría que llegaras a este extremo.

Kajima: Seguro que a Furinji-sensei no le gustaria pero es mi obligación también segur los sueños de mi maestro Senzui simplemente no lo detendremos.

Pareciera que kenichi estaba a punto de rendirse y simplemente aceptar que todos morirían aquí pero al menos detendría la guerra, enfoco lo último de sus fuerzas para hacer un último Mubyoshi hacia el techo y derribar todo sobre si mismo y los submarinos pero antes que lo hiciera Tanimoto aprecio detrás de el notando sus intenciones lo detuvo:

Tanimoto: ¡Idiota! si quieres morir ve y hazlo solo donde nadie te vea no quiero lidiar con la molesta de tu hermana

Kenichi: ¡Pero Natsu- chan! Se me acabaron las ideas

Tanimoto: ¡quién demonios es Natsu- Chan!

Kenichi: jajaja me alegro que estés aquí tengo algo que pedirte

Tanimoto: ¿Qué es?

Kenichi: Sacare a esos tres de aquí con lo último de mis fuerza, después de eso quiero que salgas tu también y destruyas la entrada me encargare de que todo esto sea destruido aquí.

Tanimoto ya sabía que no podía detenerlo la verdad sea dicha había pocas maneras de detener los submarinos eran pilotados remotamente y tenían cuenta regresiva automática para que explotaran lo más razonable era la idea de Shirahama impasiblemente afirmo.

Tanimoto: moriras

Kenichi: Aun no lo sabemos

Tanimoto: haz lo que quieras solo no me dejes presenciar tu estúpida muerte

Kenichi: Eres muy cruel ¡Natsu-Chan!

Tanimoto: De nuevo ¡Quien demonios es Natsu-chan?

Kajima: muy bien todos dimos nuestras respectivas despedidas es hora de acabar con esto.

Kenichi: ¡Vamos Tanimoto-kun!

Tanimoto: ¡Bien!

Tomando sus respectivas posiciones la pelea comenzó. Tanimoto se lanzo interceptando a las dos seguidoras de Kajima justo cuando iban a apuñalar a kenichi y las lanzo hacia kajima interponiéndose en su camino tiempo suficiente para que Kenichi preparada su técnica.

Kenichi: ¡Mubyoshi!

Una enorme onda de choque pego en la espalda de tanimoto y de todos los demás empujándolos fuera del hangar cuando estaban cerca de la entrada tanimodo hizo su propia técnica para derribar la entrada e impedir que regresaran antes de que Shirahama destruyera todo.

Tanimoto : ¡ Gou kyousa!

La entrada comenzaba a derrumbarse pero Kajima no se volvió el líder de Yami por nada de alguna manera logro evitar el golpe de kenichi y el intento de obstrucción de Tanimoto si bien no podría lograr que todos zarparan y la destrucción a los países vecinos sería menor está determinado a comenzar una guerra Kenichi salto frente a el intentando detenerlo pero resulto ser mala idea cuando lo caputro en el aire y lo utilozo para despejar el hangar

Kajima: !Misagootohi!

A kenichi no le gustaba la situación algunos de los submarinos ya iban rumbo a mar abierto y no los podría detener pese a sus esfuerzos aun abría pérdida de vidas además de la suya aun asi la mayoría ya habían sido detenidos algo por lo que se alegraba lo demás dependería de sus amigos estaba seguro de que de alguna manera lo lograrían lamentablemente moriría aquí junto a kajima sus temores sobre los submarinos resultaron infundados cuando Tanimoto apareció una vez mas en el techo sobre los submarinos antes que salieran.

La solución era simple no podía detener el lanzamiento entonces tendría que explotarlos junto a todos los demás desgraciadamente eso los mataría junto a shirahama y a Kajima volteo solo para recibir una confirmación de kenichi pero al verlo sus ojos ya estaban preparador para su inminete muerte de los tres

Kenichi: Hazlo tanimoto-kun

Tanimoto: ¡kyousa!

Su golpe finamete impacto contra el principal submarino y gracias a su fuerza interna el golpe fue como una pequeña explosión concentrada que eventualmente provocaría una reacción en cadena de todos los misiles.

Kajima: Parece ser que falle shirahama pero no te engañes el deseo latente de guerra sigue ahí aunque muramos nosotros este lugar se convertirá en un símbolo de todo lo que representa kuremisago y Yami.

Kenichi: ¡No importa! Mientras exista el mal el bien se levantara para combatir aunque no estemos nosotros alguien más combatirá a yami y a quien este dispuesto a causar caos

La explosión creada por taminoto eventualmente alcanzo a los tres destruyendo la flota y hundiendo a los tres maestros de artes marciales en el fondo del mar junto.


	2. NUEVA VIDA

Bueno decidí remplazar a midoriya y a bakugo por kenichi y tanimoto creo que los personajes quedarían de alguna manera mejor igual decidí conservar el nombre de kenichi y natsu para hacerlo más sencillo cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida espero lo disfrutes

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO ME PERTENECE NINGUN PERSONAJE O FRANQUICIA Y ES MERO PASATIEMPO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

NUEVA VIDA

Kenichi realmente no sabía que es lo que esperaba después de la explosión estaba muy consiente que lo más seguro era que tanimoto y Kajima estarían muertos juntos con el, estaba un poco arrepentido por que no pudo salvar sus vida pero bueno al menos detuvieron a Kajima.

Esperaba pasar a la otra vida sin muchos inconvenientes, tal vez reunirse con miu, con el anciano, su hermana sus padres y tal vex eventualmente con sus viejos maestros, esperaba que Tanimoto fuera capaz de reunirse con su hermana y con Honoka aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta sabía que había sentimientos relacionados entre ellos dos.

Pero pareciera ser una vez más que el universo no estaba su favor en los más mínimo lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue una habitación extraña con muchas herramientas extrañas le recordó un poco a los consultorios de Koetsuji-sensei y Ma-sensei solo que tenía más herramientas modernas.

Su primer teoría era que de alguna manera había sobrevivido a la explocion y se encontraba en algún hospital sus esperanzas subieron un poco esperando que Kajima y Tanimoto también se encontraran bien.

Trato de voltear alrededor en busca de ambos pero sus movimientos eran muy limitados algo que le resultó extraño ya que como maestro no importaba que tan herido o al borde de la muerte estuviera de alguna manera siempre se pudo mover aunque sea un poco las esperandas que había acumulado pronto fueron destruidas al ver a una joven mujer acercarse a él, algo que le tomó por sorpresa fue que desde su perspectiva parecía levantarlo sin nada de esfuerzo, esto era bastante extraño ya que había escuchado a numerosas personas que lo habían cargado como "pesado" el incluso el sensei de Takeda lo había describido alguna vez como una gran bola de acero.

Empezó a entrar en pánico cuando vislumbro su entorno en lugar de estar en una habitación común de hospital, o incluso en una sala de urgencias pareciera ser que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una sala de recién nacidos mirando un poco alrededor noto que su cuerpo parecía haberse encogido.

Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, tal vez aún estaba vivo y esto no era más que una alucinación por la explosión.

¡Si! Eso tendría que ser simple y sencillamente la alucinación de un pobre moribundo ya las había tenido antes había estado en numerosas ocasiones al borde de la muerte, pero en su mayoia sus alucinaciones serian sobre Miu o sus entrenamientos ni una vez fueron sobre sus días de recién nacidos.

Sus esperanzas una vez más fueron aplastadas por el paso del tiempo cuando se demostró que esto no era un simple sueño si no que era la realidad pareciera ser que el universo deverdad lo odiaba porque tenía que vivir una vez más no se podría reunir nuevamente con sus preciada familia y maestros, quizá podría encontrarse nuevamente con algunos de sus amigos ya que como Maestros sus vidas eran más largas que el promedio.

Pero algo por lo que no estaba nada ansioso era que tendría que pasar nuevamente por todo el entrenamiento, ese infierno que sufrió durante años incluso como maestro, seria extremadamente doloroso nuevamente convertir todos sus músculos nuevamente en músculos rosas para tener su increíble equilibrio tanto en poder como en resistencia cortesía de Koetsuji-sensei, bueno ya abria tiempo para ello, almenos como ya conocía todos los entrenamientos de sus maestros ya no seria abusado en la escuela y podría ser un héroe como en su vida pasa a más temprana edad.

Tenía curiosidad por saber quién sería su nueva familia en esta nueva vida aparentemente una amable mujer conocía como Inko midoriya, por más que buscaba a su nuevo padre no lograba encontrarlo o reconocerlo tiempo después al escuchar a su madre desde su cuna pudo entender que su padre había muerto antes de que el naciera en un accidente, si bien esto le entristecio un poco no dejo que lo molestara porque bien no había conocido al hombre y le resultaba difícil imaginar a otro padre que no fuera el loco y sobreprotector Shirahama Mototsugu, eso no quería decir que le resultaba más sencillo admitir a su nueva madre aun extrañaría a la siempre cariñosa y controladora de su madre Shirahama Saori, por su puesto aun extrañaría a su pequeña hermanita Honoka pero bien no habría mucho que pudiera hacer.

Comenzaron a pasar los días, semanas y eventualmente los años fue un gran trauma para él ya que comenzó a darse cuenta de que este no era el mundo que tanto apreciaba y amaba o si lo era deverdad había pasado mucho tiempo pareciera ser una versión más moderna de su amado Japon y de alguna manera la gente que estaba por todos lados tenia extrañas características físicas como cara de reptil, piel de piedra había incluso un hombre que pareciera detener dos cabezas esto lo asusto bastante.

Cuando por fin cumplió cinco años entendió que estas extrañas características eran quirks un poder con el que la mayoría de la población tiene, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso porqué por fin entendió que donde se encontraba era una versión alternativa de su mundo.

Estaba bastante triste porque ya no podría encontrase nuevamente con nadie de su antigua vida pero se dijo a si mismo que tendría que superarlo ya que ni a su familia o amigos les gustaría que estuviera abatido por eso.

Pronto descubrió la existencia de los llamados "Heroes" si bien sus habilidades eran bastante extraordinarias y le sorprendieron bastante cómo hacerse gigante, superfuerza, convertirse en seres mitológicos o prehistóricos, en cuanto a habilidades de lucha aun que había algunos bastante decentes no era algo que no hubiera visto ya pero gracias a su existencia se decidió a tener un nuevo objetivo en este mundo el convertirse en un "héroe" por lo menos así tendría una excusa sobre sus habilidades.

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad le suplico a su nueva madre que lo inscribiera en alguna clase de artes marciales para que en algún momento se pudiera convertir en un gran héroe después de todo ya tenía cinco y pronto activaría su particularidad fuera cual fuera, así que cuanto entro a clases de karate secretamente también comenzó con sus otros entrenamiento de Muay Thai, Kempo chino, Jujitsu, el estilo kosaka de armas, y las técnicas del Venerable.

Una diferencia más de la que se percato es que el nivel de artes marciales era notablemente más bajo que en su vida anterior y que los niveles de fuerza con los que combatió durante tantos años aquí solo los podría encontrar como particularidades incluso le hizo preguntarse por un momento si podría llevar a su nivel anterior, decidió no preocuparse mucho por eso hizo uno plan que seguro enorgullecería a sus viejos maestros el plan: ¡SIGUE ENTRENANDO HASTA QUE ESTES APUNTO DE MORIR!

Pasaron meses y cuando por fin fue momento de ir al doctor para averiguar su particularidad, comenzó a tener un poco de ansiedad por la seriedad del doctor, sus temores demostraron ser ciertos cuando el doctor le informo que desafortunadamente pareciera ser que no tiene particularidad esto fue algo que sin duda lo deprimió un poco pero a este punto ya se había dado a la idea de que ya sea dios o el universo de verdad lo odiaban, procuro no darle mucha importancia si algo aprendió de la experiencias es que sus constantes derrotas y desgracias lo hacían mas fuerte.

Si continuaba con su entrenamiento eventualmente llegaría al punto de romper muros como si fueran de papel igual que con su entrenamiento como alguna vez Sakaki sensei le dijo: ¡El entrenamiento jamás te traicionara! Al menos esta vez comenzaría temprano su entrenamiento y no sufriría tanto como en su vida anterior.

Gracias a su falta de particularidad le había sido un poco difícil hacer amigos todos parecían evitarlo como la plaga pero un buen día cuando se dirija a casa vio a un niño de su edad solo que con pelo rubio que aparentemente lo choco un niño almeno 5 años más grande que el y este le estaba exigiendo que se disculpara como si fuera de culpa, no importaba la época o el mundo los matones que abusan del débil siempre existirían estaba a punto de intervenir pero decidió esperar un poco con la esperanza de que de alguna manera se resolviera pacíficamente si no tendría que intervenir con el entrenamiento que a estado haciendo suponía que podría vencer al matón de alguna manera.

Matón: ¡Oye mocoso te tienes que disculpar con tu Sempai si chocas con el!

Niño: ¿Por qué me disculparía tu eres el que me choco?

Maton: parece ser que no conoces tu lugar, ¿Es que acaso necesitas que te enseñe una lección?

EL niño irritado le dijo:

Niño: ¡pierdete! Sempai de mierda

El Matón irritado extendió la mano y su mano comenzó a acumular piedras de lo que pareciera ser su quirck estaba a punto de intervenir y ayudar al niño cuando paso algo que lo sorprendió.

El matón extendió su brazo y cuando el punto estaba a punto de dar con su objetivo el niño extendía ambos brazos y salto impactando su palma contra la espalda del matón:

Niño:!URYU!

El golpe fue demasiado fuerte y el matón pareciera haber perdido la conciencia el rubio disponía a seguir su camino pero kenichi lo intercepto reconociendo el golpe como uno de los ataques más comunes de tanimoto.

Kenichi :!Espera! ¿Dónde aprendiste ese golpe?

Niño: ¡haaaa! ¿Dónde más entrenando por supuesto?

Kenichi: Es solo que ese golpe se parece a una de las técnicas de un viejo amigo.

Esto pareció capturar su atención porque inmediatamente le pregunto.

Niño: ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

Kenichi: Tanimoto Natsu

Como si fuera una señal inmediatamente el niño lo ataco repitiendo nuevamente el ataque que utilizo contra el matón solo que kenichi al ser el experto artista marcial que es lo esquivo con un salto hacia atrás pareciera ser que el niño no había acabado por que inmediatamente lo ataco con un golpe de palma a su abdomen que impacto y lo mando a volar unos pocos metros.

Kenichi lo reconoció como fuerza interna del kempo chino y ese estilo solo podría ser de uno de sus viejos amigos.

Kenichi: ¿!Natsu-chan eres tu?

El ahora identificado natsu dijo.

Natsu: de nuevo ¿¡Quien demonios es natsu-chan¡? Estúpido shirahama

Kenichi: ¡natsuuuu-chan! Me alegro tanto de verte crei que era el único aquí

Natsu: ¡Callate idiota eres demasiado ruidoso! Yo también creí que era el único aquí

Kenichi: me alegro de haberte encontrado en este mundo loco ¿Cómo has estado?

Natsu: como podría estar molesto de que ni en otra vida me puedo librar de ti ¡idiota!

Kenichi:!que cruel eres!

Natsu: ¿ y bien? ¿Hay alguien mas aquí?

Kenichi: no podría decirlo eres el único con el que me he topado. Podríamos ser los únicos aquí tal vez fue porque morimos juntos en la ultima batalla.

Natsu:tiene sentido la ultima vez que revise esos inútiles de la alianza Shinpaku y Ryozanpaku hiban ganando lo más seguro es que aun estén vivos en nuestro mundo original y bien ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Kenichi: Habia planeado convertirme en un pro-hero pero parece ser que en este mundo es imposible sin un quirk y por desgracia no tengo ninguno.

Natsu: ese no debería de ser problema con el entrenamiento pareciera ser que lo pudieras hacer pasar por un quirk de superfierza o algo asi.

Kenichi supongo que si, lo pensé también pero aun tengo tiempo para entrenarme y ver si funciona por cierto ¿que habilidad tienes?

Natsu: puedo hacer explosiones con mis manos mis glándulas sudoriparas me ayudan a generar explosiones

Kenichi: ¿!que genial¡? Parece ser que ni en esta vida tendre algún talento o habilidad especial

Natsu: ¡Como si alguna vez te hubiera detenido idiota!

Después de eso ambos viejos amigos se fueron caminando rumbo a sus casas conversando mundanamente como cuando eran jóvenes maestros en su cruel lucha contra YOMI fue una gran sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta de que ambos Vivian bastante cerca en el mismo complejo de apartamentos resulto incluso que asistirían a la misma escuela algo que alegro enormemente a kenichi y en menor medida a natsu, cuando estaban a punto de despedirse para ir a sus respectivas casa kenichi lo detuvo.

Kenichi: espera natsu

Natsu: ¿Qué?

Kenichi: ¡mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Midoriya kenichi

Natsu: ¿¡a que se debe eso idiota ya se tu nombre!?

Kenichi: bueno es un nuevo mundo nueva vida nunca me presente contigo aquí

Natsu: jajajajajaja eres el mismo idiota de siempre,

Natsu: mi nombre es Katsuki Natsu

Kenichi: ¡genial! Es añgo bueno que al menos conserváramos nuestros nombres originales

Natsu: si fue una sorpresa agradable

Kenichi: muy bien natsu-kun te vere mañana

Natsu: ¡piérdete!

Finalmente cada uno en sus respectivos hogares pudieron sentir una paz que desde hace tiempo no sentían y fueron a dormir sin ningún cuidado en el mundo no hay Yomi, Yami o algún peligro inmediato del que se deban preocupar simplemente esperar el día siguiente.


	3. PRIMER ENFRENTAMIENTO

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO ME PERTENECE NINGUN PERSONAJE O FRANQUICIA Y ES MERO PASATIEMPO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

PRIMER ENFRENTAMIENTO

Después de su encuentro inicial con Natsu ambos comenzaron a entrenar juntos ´por insistencia de kenichi, por su puesto natsu no estuvo de acuerdo ya que sus estilos de pelea eran distintos y simplemente le fastidiaba la presencia de kenichi, aun que al final tuvo que estar de acuerdo porque estaba en el estilo de entrenamiento de Koetsuji-sensei para los músculos rosados.

Al paso de los años aparentemente natsu se fue acostumbrando al a presencia de kenichi en su vida anterior pese a que lo consideraba un amigo procuraba evitarlo ya que le resultaba molesto, pero ahora era el único contacto que tenía para no olvidar su anterior vida así que toleraba su presencia.

Gracias a su particularidad natsu fue aceptado rápidamente entre los niño de su edad, pero estos evitaban a kenichi por su falta de Quirk, algo que no sorprendio a Natsu en lo mas minimo fue lo mismo en su vida anterior kenichi era abusado constantemente por ser débil y su falta de talento, en esta vida el motivo solo había cambiado a que no tenia Quirk.

Decidió no prestarle mucha atención al asunto después de todo el seguiría siendo su amigo se había suavizado demasiado con el gracias a la experiencia de su vida pasa entonces ambos entraron en una rutina escuela, entrenar y jugar.

Cuando ambos por fin tenían 13 años después un entrenamiento extensivo habían tomado por costumbre asistir a un árcade donde pasaban un rato jugando, era un día como cualquier otro, era ya tarde y se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares, estaban pasando cerca de la playa que se encontraba cerca de sus hogares, de repente de la nada ambos sintieron una intención asesina acechándolos.

Dos Hombres con apariencia francamente ridícula aparecieron frente a ellos pareciera ser que bien o el Quirk de ambos tenía que ver con una apariencia felina o tenían pésimo sentido de la moda.

El primero hombre era alguien alto y delgado de pelo verde su cara pareciera tener características felinas ya que tenía orejas de gato y encogía las manos como si fuera un felino tenía un ridículo moño color rosa como colgado en su camisa color azul y un short de mezclilla.

El segundo hombre era alguien alto y gordo que tenía las mismas características felinas que su compañero solo que de pelo verde llevaba una capa rallada de color morado y unos pantalones rayados color vino.

No parecieran tener buenas intenciones ambos natsu y kenichi comenzaban a prepararse para una pelea pero antes de cualquier ataque de la nada ambos hombres gritaron.

Sham y Buchi: !NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS HERMANO NYABAN!

El hombre de pelo verde se les acerco y dijo

Sham: ¡Estamos salvados!, nuestros grandes héroes por favor ayúdenos fuimos atacados por un par de ladrones que se llevaron todas nuestras cosas.

El gordo comenzó apoyar al que parecía ser su hermano y dijo

Buchi: ¡Si! Es cierto por favor ayudenos

Kenichi al ser la amable persona que era comenzó a acercarse para consolar a los patéticos hermanos comenzó a acercarse al hermano más gordo cuando sintió nuevamente la intención asesina detrás de él, inmediatamente volteo tomando la posición inicial de karate pero antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa Sham se estrelló contra el con una explosión detrás cortesía de natsu.

Kenichi: ¡Que cruel! Natsu-kun ¿porque me atacas?

Natsu: ¡idiota! ¿Aún no te das cuenta?

En ese momento se dio vuelta para ver ambos hermanos sacando sus garras y acercándose para atacarlo en ese mismo instante antes de que el golpe-garra impactara contra él los desvió utilizando el golpe grulla que le enseño Sakaki-sensei y los mando de regreso saltando e impactando una patada en ambos rostros.

Kenichi:¿Por qué demonios nos atacan? ¿No habían sido asaltados?

Sham: ¡si es cierto nuestros asaltantes nos obligaron perdonenos

Buchi: ¡Si mi hermano les dice la verdad por favor perdonos!

Kenichi: ¡Mentirosos ambos están desviando los ojos es evidente que mienten!

Sham:!Tch! crei que serían presa fácil, nuestro primer objetivo solo era robarles algo de dinero pero parece ser que ya no podrá ser asi

Buchi: Que se le va a ser hermano ahora tendremos que eliminarlos

Natsu: ¡Como si pudieran!

Inmediatamente después tanto kenichi y natsu tomaron posiciones de combate el hombre llamado sham empezó a correr de manera ridículo gritando:

Sham: ¡Nya! Prepárense

Pareciera que nunca había corrido en su vida porque además de lento se veía realmente patético.

Kenichi: ¡oye! Detente te aras daño si sigues asi

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa repentinamente desapareció y reapareció frente a el atacándolo con su enorme garra saltando hacia atrás sin que lo notara el mar gordo ya se encontraba detrás y le dio una patada mandándolo a volar unos metros.

Ambos hermanos corrían a atacarlo en su otra vida lo abría esquivado con facilidad pero este par era sorprendentemente rápido y en esta vida aún no se encontraba en ese nivel de velocidad sin embargo antes de que pudieran concluir el ataque Natsu apareció a un lado del otro lado con una palmada enfocando su energía interna para mandarlos lejos de kenichi pero ahí no había terminado su ataque antes de que pudieran recuperarse salto y con ayuda de su Quirk planeaba acabarlos:

Natsu:!Uryuu explosivo!

Kenichi: ¡genial has mejorado mucho

Natsu: ¡Callate! Es solo que tú eres jodidamente lento para tomarlo enserio, comienza poner atención con un demonio

Kenichi: bien

Despejándose la explosión ambos hermanos parecían bastante carbonizados pero no derrotados.

Sham: ¡pagaran por eso!

Buchi: ¡si! Nadie lastima a los hermanos nyaban y vive para contarlos

Natsu: inténtenlo par de idiotas

Kenichi: ¡No los provoques!

Natus: dame una apertura

Kenichi: ¡entendido!

En ese momento kenichi salto adelante preparado para frenar a ambos hermanos y dejar a natsu enfocarse para noquearlos, esta vez pareciera que el gordo Bucho tomaba la delantera para atacar algo que kenichi aprovecho para tomarlo con la guardia baja y darle un rodillazo a la cara.

Kenichi: ¡kao loi!

Antes de que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio fue a atacar al otro hermano que lo ataco con un patada a la cara que esquivo agachándose cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca utilizo su técnica firma

Kenichi: ¡ Mubyoshi!

De alguna manera pensó que fue demasiado fácil estaba a punto de retirarse y decirle a natsu que ya no era necesario atacar pero ambos hermanos aparecieron por detrás de el para atacarlo, ciertamente los gatos eran resistentes, por lo que volvió a tomar posición de combate.

Sham:!NADIE SE METE CON LOS HERMANOS NYABAN!

Buchi: !NADIE SE METE CON LOS HERMANOS NYABAN!

Kenichi:!Vengan!

Estaba a punto de comenzar la pelea nuevamente cuando tanimoto apareció detrás de ellos y los ataco con un doble golpe de palma enfocando su fuerza interna y con ayuda de su Quirk envolvió a los tres en una gran explosión que dejo a los hermanos Nyaban carbonizados y confiaba de kenichi estaría bien pero la exploción comenzó a llamar la atención de los alrededores y la gente comenzaba a acercarse.

Natsu: ¡maldicion! Creo que exagere oye tontichi tenemos que irnos

Al no recibir respuesta comenzó a buscarlos por los alrededores pensando que ya se había ido comenzó a camina pero piso algo mirando al suelo pareciera salir un pequeño fantasma blanco sospechosamente parecido a kenichi

Kenichi(fantasma): ¡SAYONADAAAA….!

Natus:!creo que lo mate!

Tomando al fantasma y metiéndolo por la fuerza a la garganta de kenichi empezó abofetearlo para despertarlo.

Natsu:!Despierta con un demonio!

Kenichi:!Eres muy cruel natsu-chan! Casi me matas

Natsu: no estas muerto deja de kejarte y ¿!Quien demonios es natsu-chan!

Dándole un cabezazo mientras le gritaba parecía dejarlo inconsciente de nuevo y el fantasma comenso a salir de nuevo cantando.

Kenichi(fantasma):!JERONIMOOO…!

Volviendo a meter una vez mas el fantasma por la fuerza a la garganta de kenichi y asumiendo que no despertaría pronto lo mejor que pudo hacer fue cargarlo y salir corriendo de la escena antes de que lo arrestaran por caos público y uso indebido de Quirk.

Cuando por fin se encontró bastante lejos del lugar y cerca de su casa lanzo a kenichi a un bote d basura cercano a lo que kenichi respondió gritando.

Kenichi: ¿¡No puedes dejar de golpearme ya!?

Natsu:!Es tu culpa por desmayarte tan fácil!

Kenichi:!Tu eres el que me exploto sin pensarlo junto a esos dos criminales idiota!

Natsu:¿!A quien llamas idiota!? Es tu culpa por no esquivarlo tu entrenamiento deberías de ser capaz de esquivarlo o resistirlo

Kenichi: ¡No estaba preparado!

Natsu: ¡No me importa idiota!

Esto duro lo que parecio ser un par de horas hasta que ambos por fin parecían que se estaban quedando afónicos de tanto gritar cuando por fin se calmaron ambos y simplemente estaban sentados en una barandilla sorprendentemente natsu comenzó una conversación.

Natsu: parece que a ambos nos falta entrenamiento si costo tanto lidiar con semejantes inútiles

Kenichi: no podemos forzarlos natsu-kun el entrenamiento de restructuración de Koetsuji-sensei lleva tiempo y aun no empezamos a construir sus infernales maquinas.

Natsu: parece que tendremos que doblar el entrenamiento si queremos entrar a la escuela de héroes

Kenichi: Si…. Eso parece el Mubyoshi tal como estoy ahora puede generar una pequeña onda de choque pero nada como la superfuerza de apachai-sensei, sakaki-sensei o del venerable

Natsu: eso es porque eres de lento arranque ¡Idiota!

Kenichi: ¡eres muy cruel!

Nastu: ¿y bien a qué escuela de héroe crees que es mejor aplicar?

Kenicho: Hooo…. Que extraño ¿Acaso piensas ir a la misma escuela que yo de nuevo Natsu-chan?

Natsu:!Solo contesta de una vez idiota!

Kenichi: No tienes porque ser así yo también me sentiría solo sin ti gritando todo el tiempo natsu-chan

Natsu: ¡Te matare si no contestas de una vez!

Kenichi: Pensaba asistir a la U.A pero creo que sería más difícil fingir que tengo particularidad

Natsu: Solo tenemos que doblar el entrenamiento básico, podría cosinarte como ese tirano sensei tuyo.

Kenichi:!Eres un asesino igual que todos mi sensei!

Natsu: tú eres el idiota sin talento que necesita de todo ese entrenamiento básico

Mientas Kenichi estaba en un rincón del parque llorando su falta de talento natsu regresaba a casa para comenzar a entrenar nuevamente sus técnicas tal parece que este mundo le costara más trabajo de lo que pensó inicialmente pero bueno podría ser divertido.

Una vez recuperado kenichi decidió regresar también a su casa a entrenar el día de hoy fue su primer pelea en este mundo parecía que era más difícil de lo que pensaba luchar con individuos con habilidades sobrehumanas, pero tal y como lo había hecho en su vida anterior superaría todo con trabajo duro, había caído una vez más en la pendiente para ser un maestro, algo que agradecía secretamente es que esta vez nadie lo tiraría de verdad por una pendiente.

El día había concluido y ambos artistas marciales pensaban en nuevas maneras de entrenarse para volver a ser los grandes guerreros que una vez fueron podría no ser su mundo anterior pero aun así creían que había encontrarían nuevos rivales para luchar después de todo este era el apetito de batalla de un artista marcial.

FIN-CAPITILO 3

DECIDI UTILIZAR ALGUNOS VILLANOS DE RELLENO DE OTROS ANIMES COMO ONE PIECE POR QUE ASI ES MAS FACIL EXPLICAR LAS PARTICULARIDADES Y NO SOY MUY FANATICO DE LOS OC LOS VILLANOS DE ESTE CAPITULO SON DE LA SAGA DE USUPP ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO GRACIAS.


	4. EL CAMINO DE UN HEROE

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO ME PERTENECE NINGUN PERSONAJE,I MAGEN O FRANQUICIA Y ES MERO PASATIEMPO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

/Kenichi/

"villano"

-ALL MIGHT

EL CAMINO DEL HEROE

Después del enfrentamiento con los hermanos buchi kenichi decidio que el entrenamiento que ha estado haciendo hasta el momento no era suficiente aun que las habilidades de los hermanos en combate no eran las mejores gracias a su reforzamiento físico por sus particularidades le causaron muchos inconvenientes, por lo que decidio muy a regañadientes construir las monstruosas máquinas de koetsuji-sensei para entrenar.

Aparentemente Natsu tuvo la misma idea porque cuando fue a buscarlo a su casa su ahora nueva madre de este mundo Mitsuki Bakugo le había dicho que su hijo había salido unos días y solo le dejo una nota diciendo "FUI A ENTRENAR" Kenichi lo comprendi muy bien si quería hacer pasar sus habilidades en artes marciales como superfuerza tendría que alcanzar al menos un nivel parecido al que tenía en el DD, más opción que hacer un entrenamiento 100 veces más fuerte que el que hasta ahora había hecho.

Pasaron un par de meses y las clases por fin habían finalizado lamentablemente no pudo ver a Natsu por que se saltó las clases, lo más seguro por su entrenamiento, pero por otra parte recibió un mensaje mencionándole que lo esperaría en el salón de juegos que acostumbraban.

Actualmente se encontraba pasando por debajo de un puente en dirección del salón de juegos, cuando comenzó a tener una mal presentimiento sintiendo como si alguien lo estuviera acechando comenzó a prepararse para un combate pero aun no podía percibir de donde venía esta sensación, decidió que lo mejor era cruzar el puente completamente y llegar a un zona descubierta para buscar a su oponente.

Comenzó a correr rumbo a la salida pero antes de que pudiera llegar lo que parecía una sustancia lodosa lo atrapo por un momento comenzó a entrar en pánico pero se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse para analizar la situación comenzó a relajarse con las técnicas de respiración enseñadas por Sakaki-sensei mientras forcejeaba contra el lodo pero una enorme masa de lodo detrás surgió y comenzó a hablar.

"No te preocupes voy a tomar tu cuerpo, solo dolerá 45 segundos y te sentirás mejor"

Esto por su puesto tomo por sorpresa a Kenichi el que reacción de manera exagerada.

-Haaaa…. Eres un pervertido por qué quieres tomar mi cuerpo"

"!Calle no lo decía en ese sentido! Solo quiere un cuerpo para camuflaje"

-Hyaa… eres un degenerado jamás tomaras mi cuerpo ¡gran pervertido"

Comenzó a forcejear contra el lodo una vez más utilizando toda la fuerza de su entrenamiento para empujarse hacia adelante y hacerle mas difícil tomar su cuerpo.

"!No puedes ganarme! Soy un fluido nunca me ganaras con fuerza bruta,"

-¡Solo mírame idiota lo lograre!

"No te resistas será menos doloroso, pero en verdad gracias serás de gran ayuda para escapar, nunca creí que ese molesto héroe estuviera por aquí"

El lodo estaba comenzando a arrastrarlo a el cuerpo principal, parecía que era cierto con mera fuerza física no le ganaría, pero no era un artista marcial del tipo SEI por nada retomando nuevamente su técnica de respiración para presionar sus órganos comenzó a acumular su ki, seguro no podría alcanzar en este momento el nivel de destrucción de cuando era maestro pero aún podría hacer algo juntando todas sus fuerzas salto, lo que provoco que arrastrara un poco al cuerpo de lodo, esto tomo por sorpresa al villano, pero creyendo que ahora ya no se resistiría más porque en el aire no podría defenderse y tomaría su cuerpo dijo.

"!Idiota has perdido en el aire solo me será mas sencillo tomar tu cuerpo!"

-¡Eso jamás pasara villano!

Kenichi estaba seguro esta técnica no era su fuerte y no serie igual de poderosa que con Sakaki-sensei pero aun tendría gran impacto contra su cuerpo liquido aumentando el impulso que aprovecho de que el villano lo acercaba, expulsando todo su ki acumulado grito.

-¡ MOTIONLESS SAND CLOUD BOMB!

El golpe funciono bastante bien el impulso del puñetazo golpeo atravez de su cuerpo líquido y en algún punto todos los quirks son habilidades físicas entonces tiene cuerpo y órganos que podría dañar, después del golpe inmediatamente el hombre lodo lo soltó y comenzó a retorcerse.

"Maldición, creí que no tenías quirk niño"

-A si es pero mi trabajo duro se sobrepondrá a cualquier habilidad-

"No seas ridículo ¡te matare!"

-¡intentalo si puedes charco de mugre!

Antes de que pudiera continuar con su pelea una tapa de alcantarilla salió volando detrás del villano e inmediatamente un figura musculosa y rubia salto de la coladera gritando"

/Ya todo está bien joven ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!/

El hombre lodo inmediatamente comenzó a hablar

"!maldición a ti te quería evitar! Si ya no tengo alternativas tendré que acabar contigo"

Comenzó a atacar al hombre musculoso con látigos de lodo a lo que hombre simplemente comenzó a correr contra él y esquivando los latigazos con suma facilidad cuando estaba a unos medros de el grito.

/ !TEXAS SMASH!/

La presión del viento generada por el golpe arrastro al hombre lodo mandándolo atrás y dispersando parte de su cuerpo, lamentablemente para kenichi este también fue arrastrado por la presión del viento y salió volando chocando contra unos botes de basura, el hombre percatándose de su error después encerrar al villano en una botella de refresco vacía ya que no trajo nada más se acercó al pobre joven con la intención de disculparse.

Durante sus años como héroe seguro que se encontró con gente a la que no le agradaba y cuando debuto no era nada conocido, pero en los últimos años era prácticamente conocido en todo el mundo y todo Japón como símbolo de la paz el poderoso ¡ ALL MIGHT! La mayoría de las personas que salvaba acostumbraban a agradecer exageradamente, pedir autógrafos, desmayarse algunas otras que no eran fans simplemente lo ignoraban pero nunca le faltaban al respeto.

Fue una tremenda sorpresa para All Might cuando se acercó al joven con la intención de ayudarlo a despertar, pero en lugar de eso el joven salto y reacciono histéricamente y con una cara bastante exaltada con pequeña lagrimas alrededor de los ojos gritando.

-¡Tu heroe de segunda! ¿Es que no puedes luchar contra un villano sin involucrar al publico?

/Haaa….,/

/No yo no tenía esa intención joven lo siento, normalmente no cometo estos errores pero estaba algo emocionado por mi dia libre, lo siento/

-¡Casi muero con ese golpe!

/!Lo siento mucho!/

-Bien no se puede hacer mucho al menos sobreviví, por cierto ¿quién eres tú?

Esto tomo con la guardia baja a All might quien ya había asumido que este chico al menos abría escuchado de el, incluso pensó por un momento que bromeaba o no quería parecer sobreexcitado frente al héroe, per al ver al niño con su cara genuina de duda decidio responder.

/Encantado de conocerte soy el Pro-hero All Might/

-Ha? , mucho gusto soy Midoriya Kenichi

Kenichi en su anterior vida había pasado recluido casi todo el tiempo entrenando y estudiando por lo que nunca tuvo mucho tiempo de ver televisión incluso en esta vida se volvió un habito que conservo por lo que realmente no sabía quién era este tal All might, aunque mirándolo bien se parecía a los juguetes o imágenes que andaban circulando por todos los árcades, asumió que era alguien famoso pensando que era mejor no ofenderlo y seguir con su camino estaba pensando en despedirse pero antes de hacerlo el hombre comenzó a hablar.

/Por cierto esa fue una gran pelea la que tuviste chico, ¿supongo que ambicionas convertirte en un heroe?

-Si pienso tomar los exámenes para la UA pronto

/ Ese fue un buen puñetazo ¿es algo relacionado a tu Quirk?

Kenichi aun no había planteado correctamente como fingir tener un Quirk y en este momento realmente no lo estaba pensando por lo que respondió sin pensar

-No realmente no tengo Quirk

Pasaron unos segundos para que All might asimilara las implicaciones de lo que este niño estaba diciendo.

/!Mentiroso!/

-¡No miento es la verdad!

/!NO PODRIAS LOGRAR ESE GOLPE SIN UN QUIRK!/

-Eso es el fruto de mi trabajo duro Idiota

/DEJA DE LLAMARME ITIODA!/

Retomando la compostura All might comenzó a hablar

/Suponiendo que estás diciendo la verdad joven, deberías entonces de reconsiderarlo joven, no puedes simplemente ser un heroe sin Quirk, este mundo es amplio y con personas con grandes habilides es demasiado si no tienes un poder con el cual defenderte/

Esto comenzaba a poner de los nervios a kenichi era casi lo mismo que en su vida anterior todas esa personas llamándolo sin talento y débil, pero ya no era la misma persona paso una vida entera demostrándolo y luchando por sus convicciones y comenzó a hablar.

-Tu no decides eso, mi vida entera todos me llamaron sin talento y débil he tenido numerosas peleas entrenándome solo con trabajo duro y sobreponerme al talento y habilidades de los mas fuertes que yo

/Entiendo lo que quieres decir joven, pero simplemente es demasiado peligroso, una persona con tus habilidades podría encajar bien, con cuerpos de rescate, policía o bomberos y no es una labor menos noble.

-No lo aceptare, mis maestros siempre me enseñaron que el trabajo duro siempre vencerá a cualquier talento

Con estas últimas palabras kenichi estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin decirle más palabras al Pro-hero, comenzó a caminar pero lo detuvo una repentina tos de All might.

Por otro lado All Might estaba bastante enojado consigo mismo descuido demasiado el tiempo que podía estar transformado aun que corriera ya no se podría ocultar del chico a tiempo, resignándose a lo inevitable el hombre grande y musculoso se transformó en una deplorable versión de sí mismo un hombre considerablemente más bajo demacrado y tan delgado que parecía zombie.

Kenichi estaba un poco asustado del humo blanco que comenzó a salir del Héroe pensando que lo había enfadado pero se asustó más al ver que una ves dispersa la niebla apareció una versión zombie del heroe y grito

-¡HYA….! All might murió y se convirtió en zombie

/!No estoy muerto maldicion!

-hoo… lo siento me tomo por sorpresa

/MMMM…después de ver esto no lo vayas a publicar por error joven

-No lo haría es imposible que me crean

/retomando lo anterior joven, como puedes ver esta es mi verdadera forma ahora, hace 5 años tuve una gran pelea con un villano que me dejo así

-si tengo miedo a ser herido en una pelea, solo estaría viviendo con miedo el resto de mi vida

/entiendo lo que quiere decir joven, pero no puedo decir simplemente que puedes ser un héroe sin algún poder, Puedes no saberlo pero soy considerado el símbolo de la paz en este país, siempre sonrio para mostrar a los demás héroes fuerza, demostrar que el símbolo de la paz jamás será intimidado por el mal y engañar el mie dentro de mi.

Terminando de hablar All Might comenzó a caminar fuera del parque dejándole una ultima observación al joven kenichi.

/se que quieres ser un heroe, pero considera lo sucedido hoy y lo que he dicho no todos puedes arriesgar sus vidas en un frente tan peligroso.

-Lo entiendo mejor de lo que cree, All might pero si me rindiera pensando en cada vez que alguien me ha dicho eso no solo sería una burla para mí, lo seria para todos los que han creído en mí y apoyado y algo más que nunca permitiré ¡UNA BURLA A MIS QUERIDOS MAESTROS!

Una vez terminando esta declaración kenichi dejo el lugar corriendo para encontrarse con Natsu dejando atrás a un muy sorprendido héroe solo con sus pensamientos.

Fin

Espero les guste la historia y cualquier sugerencia u opinión es bienvenida


	5. VIEJAS CARAS NUEVA VIDA

VIEJOS ROSTROS, NUEVA VIDA

dialogo

-dialogo

"Villano"

/Heroe

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO ME PERTENECE NINGUN PERSONAJE,I MAGEN O FRANQUICIA Y ES MERO PASATIEMPO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

Después de su conversación de kenichi se fuera dejando solo al Pro-hero para reflexionar solo las palabras del joven, seguro que por lo poco que pudo observar de la batalla del niño esta tenia habilidades interesantes que por un momento pensó que se debía a su quirk, fue una gran sorpresa para el cuándo se enteró de que este no era más que mero entrenamiento físico que el chico había realizado.

Seguro que sus habilides eran impresionantes en combate para dañar a un hombre con un quirk de cuerpo liquido sus golpes parecían dañarlo de alguna manera internamente, lo que le sorprendió mucho eran como las habilidades de películas viejas de artes marciales, incluso ese puñetazo que dio se parecía a uno de los suyos seguro que con menos alcance pero cumplió el objetivo bastante bien.

Terminando de reflexionar All Might se dio cuenta de algo bastante importante, solo derroto al villano pero por enfocarse tanto en la conversación con el joven kenichi este perdió de vista al villano y ahora ya había pasado el tiempo límite de su transformación, comenzó a buscar por todos lados al hombre-lodo pero lo único que pudo encontrar era restos de lodo maldiciéndose a si mismo comenzó a buscar por todos lados, después un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza cuando encontró al villano su objetivo era el chico era bastante probable que este lo hubiera seguido, con este pensamiento en mente el Pro-hero se fue en la misma dirección del chico para buscar al villano mientras se maldecía a si mismo.

Después de lo que el consideraría una irritante conversación con el héroe kenichi se fue corriendo lo más rápido posible en dirección del árcade para encontrarse con Natsu.

Las palabras del héroe seguían en su mente cuando le dijeron que no tenía un Quirk seguro que le entristeció un poco, pero era algo con lo que fácilmente podría lidiar en su vida anterior fue una persona de la que abusaban constantemente y se burlaban de él, aun cuando intento entrar al club de Karate para tratar de aprender cómo defenderse fue contra producente porque solo ocasiono que lo golpearan más.

Pero pudo superar todas estas adversidades cuando conoció a su gran amor Miu Furinji y esta lo llevo al Ryozanpaku aprendió que no importaba lo que los demás le dijeran que no podía hacer sus maestros siempre se enfocaron en ayudarlo a mejorarse a si mismo como una artista marcial y como persona, Estaba agradecido con ellos por eso nunca le mintieron siempre le aclararon que no tenía ningún talento como un luchador nato, pero siempre alabaron su determinación y trabajo duro.

Incluso cuando el mismo se volvió un maestro de las artes marciales siguió habiendo oponentes difíciles pero nunca dejo de entrenar y gracias a ello incluso pudo luchar al nivel del hombre más fuerte que jamás a conocido, ¡EL SUPER HOMBRE INVENCIBLE HAYATO FURINJI!.

Por esto y muchas cosas mas no dejaría que las palabras del héroe lo desanimaran seguro sería difícil vivir en un mundo en el que de manera natural las personas ya tenían más habilidades y poderes que el pero vivió toda una vida superando con creces las probabilidades incluso a costo de su vida.

Acelerando el paso hasta el salón de juegos y enfocado en sus pensamiento lo que no noto kenichi fue como lo que parecía una bola de lodo entraba en su mochila, cuando por fin llego al punto de encuentro con Natsu este parecía que ya llevaba algún tiempo ahí y parecía molesto y no perdió el tiempo para gritarle.

!Idiota sí que tienes valor para dejarme esperando

-lo siento Natsu-kun tuve un pequeño contratiempo en el camino pero ya estoy aquí podemos pasar el rato jugando

lo que sea solo asegúrate de no dejarme esperando demasiado la próxima vez

-Claro, claro, no te moleste esta vez invito yo conozco un atajo vamos entre callejones

Ambos artistas marciales continuaron caminando por los callejones mientras tanto el hombre lodo que se encontraba en la mochila de kenichi paracia haberse recuperado bastante desde el enfrentamiento que tuvo contra kenichi y All might pero no podía estar seguro ya que no era el único héroe que lo estaba persiguiendo tendría que entrar en algún cuerpo para tener mas probabilidades de escapar el chico contra el que lucho es muy bueno sería un excelente cuerpo para escapar rápido debido a la fuerza y la resistencia que parecía tener, considerando asomándose un poco de la mochila parecía ser un callejón era ahora o nunca si quería tener un cuerpo para escapar.

Entonces con su pequeño cuerpo salto de la mochila y usando todas sus fuerza se expandió nuevamente y formo tentáculos con su Quirk atacando inmediatamente al joven kenichi mientras le gritaba.

"!ESTA VEZ NO ESCAPARAS MOCOSO ME QUEDARE CON TU CUERPO!"

Esto alerto a los dos artistas marciales, pero kenichi no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ya que se encontraba atrapado en sus pensamiento por su encuentro anterior con el villano y All might.

Natsu notando esto aparto a kenichi dándole un golpe de palma combinándolo con una de sus explosiones mandándolo lo más lejos posible del alcance del villano pero esto también ocasiono que el atrapado fuera el.

Aprendiendo de su batalla anterior el hombre lodo no tomo riesgos y rodeando con todo su cuerpo e inmovilizando efectivamente a Natsu mientras este le gritaba a kenichi.

!Maldición reacciona de una maldita vez y pelea kenichi!

"Es inútil esa explosión con la que lo golpeaste debió dejarlo inconsciente, afortunadamente para mi parece que tú también tienes un buen cuerpo y parece que también un buen Quirk ¡TOMARE TU CUERPO!

Como si ese idiota se fuera a dormir solo por eso, además no te permitiré tomar mi cuerpo ¡Estúpido villano de segunda!

En ese momento Natsu no podía mover sus brazos pero concentrando su ki en sus palmas y aprovechando su Quirk lanzo una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarse así mismo y al villano al final del callejón con suerte esto también alertaría a kenichi y a los héroes que pudieran estar cerca.

Si tuviera un mayor rango de ataque seguro el villano no sería ningún problema para Natsu pero el problema era que gran parte de su cuerpo ya se encontraba envuelto en el lodo y para generar otra gran explosión necesitaba tiempo, algo que no tenía en este momento, afortunadamente parece que su primer explosión llamo la atención de los héroes y se estaban acercando, si lo pudieran ayudar un poco para liberarse el villano no sería problema.

Un héroe conocido como Death Arms se estaba acercando corriendo para golpearlo gritando.

/!Maldición suelta al chico!

Pero demostró no ser de mucha utilidad cuando su golpe fue absorbido por el cuerpo del villano y mando a volar al Pro-hero, para empeorar la situación no pareciera que los demás héroes pudieran hacer mas estaban concentrados en rescatar a los demás civiles y en apagar las llamas que genero su primer explosión, y no parecía que el idiota de kenichi apareciera pronto.

All might que en ese momento haba llegado a la escena se estaba maldiciendo a si mismo por distraerse con el joven kenichi por que debido a eso dejo escapar a el villano y en este momento ya no podía transformar comenzó a buscar alrededor por los demás héroes pero el héroe con apariencia de bombero Backdraft estaba enfocado en apagar el incendio Kamui no podía acercarse por las llamas y los golpes de Death arms no parecían útiles.

Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico por el joven capturado y la situación que seguro era su culpa pero repentinamente el joven que conoció esta misma tarde mientras perseguía al villano salió de lo que parecía ser el origen de la explosión corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo al hombre lodo mientras gritaba.

-¡No te dejare tomar a mi amigo! Toma esto desgracio charco

El hombre lodo percatándose de que el chico se acercaba hacia el comenzó a atacarlo con látigos de lodo pero los estaba esquivando todos sabía que este chico tenía la habilidad para dañarlo por lo que decidió utilizar a su rehén actual.

"Si quiere llegar a mi tendrás que atacar primero a tu amigo

No te preocupes kenichi hazlo

-¡Eso nunca fue problema!

Acelerando el paso contra el hombre lodo kenichi ya tenia planeado como atacar utilizaría la misma técnica en un principio era una técnica enseñada por Sakaki-sensei el MOTIONLESS SAND CLOUD BOMBA en un principio era para golpear al contrincante atreves de objetos solo que esta vez pasaría atreves de Natsu-kun.

El problema era que no era una técnica que pudiera hacer mucho en su nivel actual, como maestro no sería ningún problema pero ahora mismo le causaba mucha tensión a sus brazos y parecía que Natsu-kun estaba agotado por impedir que el hombre-lodo tome su cuerpo, tendría que acabar con el próximo golpe.

Por el momento era su único plan si no funcionaba estaría en un gran problema y dudaba que los Heroes alrededor lo pudieran ayudar pero mientras corría hacia el villano escucho un par de gritos de batalla que pensó nunca volvería escuchar en esta nueva vida.

Lo que parecía ser una chica de piel morena y pelo negro con ropa deportiva ajustada aproximadamente de 1.70 caía de al menos 6 pisos arriba del villano con un baston mientras gritaba.

ESTILO KUGATACHI PRIMER TECNICA ¡REI MEI BARRIER!

Una barrera se materializo frente al baston y junto a la técnica aplasto al hombre-lodo que molesto trato de tomar acciones contra la chica pero su intento se vio frustrado cuando una segunda chica rubia en uniforme escolar también caída de la otra dirección con ambas piernas estiradas en una patada mientras gritaba.

-PATADA CASTORICA 1 TONELADA ¡ESTO ES DIEGO CALIDAD!

El peso de la patada impacto arriba de la barrera y hundió aún más el villano y como si fuera una señal ambas chicas gritaron al mismo tiempo.

!HAORA ES EL MOMENTO SHIRAHAMA!

-¡HAORA ES EL MOMENTO SHIRAHAMA!

Pensando que jamás volvería a ver esos dos rostros y escuchar ese nombre de nuevo Kenichi decidió dejarlo para después acelerando el paso para rematar al villano enfocando su ki para hacer su golpe lo más fuerte posible y este atravesara por el cuerpo de Natsu-kun por fin llego a su objetivo y ataco

-¡ MOTIONLESS SAND CLOUD BOMBA!

Con todo su ki concentrado la onda masiva del ataque paso atravesó del cuerpo de Natus-kun dispersando parte del cuerpo del hombre-lodo y dañando sus órganos internos lo que afortunadamente para todos lo hizo perder la conciencia.

Todo quedo en silencio todos estaban sorprendidos por las hazañas de estos cuatro adolescentes no solo habían exhibido habilidades de combate magnificas habían logrado derrotar a un villano que héroes profesional con años de experiencia no pudieron.

Inmediatamente los medios de comunicación quisieron acercarse a entrevistarlos pero los héroes los mantuvieron a raya, llevando a un par de cansados kenichi y Natsu a la ambulancia y llevándose a las chicas para interrogarlas,

A lo lejos All Might se encontraba maravillado por el despliegue de habilidades de estos jóvenes habían logrado lo que ningún héroe puedo y uno de ellos ni siquiera tenía Quirk tal vez había juzgado mal al joven kenichi y su objetivo seguramente sería un magnifico héroe.

Después de eso todo paso demasiado fugazmente tanto para kenichi y Natsu están cansados y heridos por una parte Natsu fue alagado por mantener la calma en la situación las dos chicas y kenichi también fueron un poco alagadas pero sobretodo regañados por su uso no autorizado de Quirks y sus acciones temerarias pero decidieron dejarlos esta vez con una llamada de atención y la condición de que no lo volvieran a hacer, cuando le preguntaron una vez a Kenichi sobre su Quirk este aprendiendo de su anterior encuentro con All Might esta vez mintió diciendo que era como súper fuerza concentrada respuesta que los héroes aceptaron por las habilidades mostras

Debido a que los interrogaron y tomaron el reporte en distintas habitaciones Kenichi y Natsu se dieron a la tarea de buscar a ambas chicas que ellos reconocían como antiguas camaradas no podían estar equivocados ya que incluso lo habían llamado Shirahama nadie aparte de Natsu sabia ese nombre.

Aparentemente ambas chicas pensaban lo mismo porque parecía que también los estaban buscando y por fin se encontraron con ellos en un parque a unas cuadras de la estación de policía en ese momento se dio un incómodo despliegue de emociones.

Kenichi que no pudo contener más la emoción comenzó a hablar con una mescla de alegría y temor porque todo fuera una ilusión.

-Rachel-san, kaname-san ¿De verdad son ustedes no estoy soñando?, no puede que Natsu-chan por fin frio mi cerebro

Recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Natsu este le gritaba:

!ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así! Tu cerebro ya está frito no tuve nada que ver

Este momento alegre se vio interrumpido por la ahora ya identificada Rachel que le dio una doble patada voladora al rostro de kenichi.

¡Por si puesto que somos nosotras shirahama como te atreves a seguir robando la atención aun en otra vida!

-¡lo siento Rachel-san juro que no fue mi intención!

Maldición siempre haces lo mismo bueno esta vez te perdonare porque yo también recibí mucha atención hoy

Mientras los dos conversaban Kaname que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada se acercó a Natsu- sacando de la nada un baston y utilizándolo como bat de beisbol golpeo a natsu en la cabeza cosa que no le agrado a Natsu y comenzó a gritar

¿Por qué demonios fue eso Freya?

-Un saludo

!Saludo mi trasero!

Sin inmutarse por la reacción violenta de Natsu esta siguió hablando

-Asi que ustedes dos tambien vinieron aquí despues de que murieron Hermit

Ya un calmado Natsu contesto.

Si…. En un principio pensé que era el único que llego aquí pero después me encontré con ese idiota y hemos estado entrenando juntos desde entonces

-ya veo, siempre me pregunte si de verdad estaban muertos, era muy difícil de creer que dos de los artistas marciales más fuertes que conocí en la cúspide de los maestro murieran tan repentinamente.

Ser maestro no te hace inmortal, creí que lo sabrías Freya, pero espera eso quiere decir ¿Qué ustedes dos también murieron?¿quién pudo matarlas? Shirahama y yo derrotamos a los Maestros más fuerte y los demás no les supondrían desafío al Ryozampaku ni a la alianza Shimpaku

-Tranquilízate Hermit, no morimos en esa batalla los únicos muertos fueron tu, shirahama y Kajima. Después de que desaparecieron los hijos de Shirahama asumieron el control del Ryozampaku, pero su muerte dejo un gran vacío de poder todos los maestros en ese momento tuvimos que estar viajando por tomo el mundo para restaurar el equilibrio del mundo.

¿Acaso eso quiere decir que murieron en estos viajes?

-No, para nada me alegra decirte que logramos restaurar el equilibrio y tanto Rachel como yo morimos de vejez, claro hubo más batallas pero de alguna manera lo logramos pasaron muchas cosas y muchos años antes de reunirnos con ustedes dos y por lo que se probablemente los demás aun estén vivos en nuestro mundo nosotras dos ya no seguimos entrenado y retomamos una vida de civil para morir en paz.

Eso es bueno no quisiera encontrarme a qui tambien a ninguno de esos inútiles de shimpaku aquí

-Sigues siendo la misma persona irritante de siempre Hermit

y tu sigues siendo una fastidiosa Freya

-Me alegro de verte Hermit

Igualmente

Después de esto y una paliza a kenichi por cortesía de Rachel que ya le había dado una explicación similar a kenichi los cuatro se volvieron a reunir para presentaciones comenzando Rachel y Kaname que aparentemente ambas nacieron en este mundo en orfanatos y ahí se encontraron cosa que agradecieron enormemente porque ninguna quería nueva familia y así podrían conservar sus nombres.

Bueno chicos es bueno verlos de nuevo como ya saben soy Rachel Stanley espero seguir trabajando con ustedes

-Kaname Kusanagui es bueno estar nuevamente con ustedes

Ahora era el turno que los chicos

-Es bueno verlas nuevamente aunque sea otro mundo espero seguir estando con ustedes soy Midoriya Kenichi

Bakugou Natsu

-Natsu-kun no seas mal educado

No moleste idiota

Estas situación a la vez tan familiar y tan extraña les valió una risa de corazón en la que incluso Natsu participo de buena gana despues de esto los cuatro se pusieron al corriente el resto del dia y cada uno regreso a su respectivos hogares kenichi y Natsu con sus familias y Kaname y Rachel a un departamento que compartían juntas gracias al orfanato.

El día de hoy seguro que fue algo que ninguno de los cuatro esperaban pero se alegraban de tener más compañeros de su vieja vida junto a ellos dejando que la vida continuara y seguir su camino como artistas marciales en este nuevo mundo y esperando a ver que tenía por ofrecer este mundo.

Fin

Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado cualquier sugerencia u opinión es bienvenida

Agradezco a Kisame Hoshigaki por señalarme mis errores y las sugerencias.

También te agradezco KuraiTsukiYume por la idea y por seguir la historia espero esto responda a tu pregunta de qué paso con el hombre lodo

Los quirks de Freya y de Rachel También los tome de One piece de la Fruta Kilo kilo no mi y la Bari Bari para que se den una idea de sus poderes


	6. ANTORCHA SAGRADA

ANTORCHA SAGRADA

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO ME PERTENECE NINGUN PERSONAJE,IMAGEN O FRANQUICIA Y ES MERO PASATIEMPO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

/Heroe

-Personaje

Después del incidente con el hombre-lodo All Might contrajo un gran deseo por hablar con el joven kenichi, debido a su anterior encuentro con él se dio cuenta de que tenía gran potencial no solo tenía una fuerza natural que excedía con creces la de un humano común además parecía tener un voluntad inquebrantable y si sus dos peleas con el hombre-lodo pudieran decir algo, ya tenía una gran experiencia en combate.

Después del incidente simplemente se mantuvo al margen observando como los héroes apresaban al villano y se reunían con el joven kenichi y sus amigos, quería hablar lo más pronto posible con el pero eso tendría que esperar hasta que terminaran de interrogarlo a él y a sus amigos, no podía simplemente entrar en la estación de policía y exigir hablar con él sin ningún motivo tendría que controlar su emoción y esperar pacientemente.

Después de lo que parecieron horas finalmente soltaron al joven Kenichi junto a su explosivo amigo, por el momento no podría acercarse ya que quería que su conversación fuera solo entre ellos dos pero decidió esperar un poco más y seguirlo en secreto.

Ambos chicos se reunieron con las chicas que lo ayudaron a enfrentar al villano y a rescatar a su amigo no podía escuchar lo que decían por que se encontraba algo lejos, pero por lo visto eran amigos le sorprendió un poco cuando la chica rubia comenzó a reprender al joven kenichi y la morena de repente golpeo al chico explosivo incluso comenzó a pensar que no eran amigos por como discutían los cuatro.

Sus sospechas resultaron incorrectas cuando los jóvenes comenzaron a reír una amistad extraña sin duda, decidió esperar hasta que se separaran para hablar con el joven kenichi estaba decidido a hablar con él, si su impresión era correcta sobre el joven sería un gran heredero del One For All, y lo que era mejor ya tenía un gran físico así no explotaría cuando le diera la particularidad.

Pasando algunas horas por fin los jóvenes se separaron, cuando por fin el joven Kenichi dio su último adiós con su explosivo amigo por fin se acercó para hablar con su posible heredero, antes de que el joven kenichi comenzara a subir por las escaleras rumbo a su hogar, inmediatamente retomando su forma musculosa salto frente a el diciendo.

/ !Estoy aquí!

-¡ ¿Qué demonios?¡ ¿Qué haces aquí All might?

La única respuesta que obtuvo Kenichi por parte del héroe fue que sin previo aviso lo abrazo con uno de sus musculosos brazos arrastrándolo lejos de su hogar para llevarlo nuevamente al parque donde no hace mucho tuvo un rencuentro con sus antiguos amigos.

-¡¿Por qué demonios fue eso?! ¿Tan mal pagado es el oficio de héroe que te volverás secuestrador?

/ HA HA HA HA, esa fue buena joven Kenichi, nada de eso solo quería tener una conversación contigo

-¡Solo tenias que preguntar, no secuestrarme!

/Lo siento por eso es solo que ya había esperado un tiempo comenzaba a sentirme entumecido

-¿Entonces me estabas siguiendo?

/Si

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que el joven Kenichi simplemente se dio vuelta y salio corriendo a toda velocidad mientras gritaba.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡ALL MIGHT SE VOLVIO UN ACOSADOR Y QUIERE SECUESTRARME!

/!OYE¡ guarda silencio la gente lo creerá, ¡NO SOY NINGUN ACOSADOR NI SECUESTRADOR!

All might tuvo que atar al joven kenichi y amordasarlo para que dejara de gritar, trabajo que fue sorprendentemente difícil por lo escurridizo que era el joven parecía un gusano, no le quedo más opción que cambiar de lugar, tomando a un inquieto Kenichi salto lo más alto posible con dirección a la playa Dagobah, si recordaba bien no era un lugar concurrido debido al basurero por lo que debía de tener privacidad, además quedaba cerca de la casa del joven por que no sería mucho problema.

Cuando finalmente llego soltó al amarrado Kenichi que había perdido toda la coloración en su rostros por el repentino salto disculpándose brevemente con el y una vez asegurándose de que no hablaría hasta que terminara con su explicación comenzó a hablar.

/Bueno joven lo siento por eso pero tenía que hablar contigo sobre algo importante y por eso te seguí, no soy ningún acosador, veras la razón por la que quería hablar contigo fue porque me han sorprendido tus habilidades de lucha y tu increíble valor para rescatar a tu amigo

-¡PARA DECIR ESO TENIAS QUE SECUESTRARME Y ATARME!

/lo siento por eso pero malinterpretaste mis intenciones no tuve muchas opciones, solo escucha vine a agradecerte por corregir mi error con el villano y ofrecerte un trato, si no te hubiera conocido ni escuchado de tu vida, seguramente me terminaría convirtiendo en un farsante por eso te agradezco enormemente ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!.

-No hay de que, ahora si no te molesta ¿Podrías desatarme está comenzando a anochecer y quiero regresar a casa?

/Solo espera un poco más, al verte enfrentar a un gran villano incluso sin un Quirk y correr valientemente para rescatar a tu amigo cuando ninguno de los Pro-hero pudieron hacer algo me sentí frustrado conmigo mismo incluso cuando trate de desalentarte de seguir el camino del héroe no te dejaste llevar por mis palabras y te lanzaste a la batalla, ¡SEGURAMENTE SERAS UN GRAN HEROE!

Kenichi que estaba escuchando atentamente las palabras del Pro-hero estaba algo desconcertado incluso comenzó a recordar todas las veces que fue abusado en su vida pasada, todas las veces que le dijeron que no tenía talento, y los enemigos que siempre lo menos preciarón.

Su vida definitivamente cambio cuando conoció a Miu y entro al Ryozampaku, sus maestros reconocieron su trabajo duro y lo alentaron a seguir entrenando y ahora frente al héroe se sentía extrañamente similar a cuando los maestros lo reconocieron como un verdadero Artista marcial, aunque agradecía el reconocimiento no se dejaría impactar fácilmente por las palabras de un hombre que apenas conocía, por lo que decido simplemente agradecer el sentimiento y pedirle que lo desatara para poder irse, pero antes que pudiera decir algo All Might continuo.

/Tu eres digno de heredar mi poder joven Kenichi ¡CONVIERTE EN MI SUCESOR Y HEREDA MI QUIRK!

-¡ME NIEGO!

/¡¿Qué es esa respuesta instantánea?! Muchos matarían por esta oportunidad

-Agradezco el sentimiento y el que me consideres digno de tu poder hace solo unas horas me habias dicho que desistiera de ser héroe, y ya herede un poder ¡EL PODER DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES, QUE MIS MAESTROS CON TANTO EZFUERSO ME INCULCARON¡

/Entiendo que estés algo reacio a esto joven pero escucha, mi poder fue pasado a mi como una antorcha sagrada fui coronado con el poder del ¡ONE FOR ALL!

-¡Mentiroso! Nunca he escuchado nada como eso

/¡No miento! Este poder me fue dado por mi maestra como una antorcha, una persona cultiva el poder y lo pasa a otra que también lo cultiva y luego lo pasa, es la cristalización del poder que gira junto a las voces de todos los que necesitan ayuda.

-Muy bonita tu historia y todo pero suponiendo que sea verdad ¿porque me la darías?

/Llevo un tiempo buscando un sucesor y tu corazón valiente junto a tu determinación y corazón valiente te hacen un perfecto sucesor tu que solo eres una persona sin poderes usaste tus habilidades y trabajo duro para ayudar donde ningún profesional pudo hacer nada.

-Suena bien, pero como dije soy un artista marcial y mis maestros me han dado el poder que necesito atreves de esfuerzo obtener un poder de la nada es trampa.

/lo entiendo perfectamente pero no te pido que dejes las enseñanzas de tus maestros porque tendrás que seguir entrenando si quieres dominar el poder no basta que simplemente te lo de si tu cuerpo no puede resistirlo, afortunadamente en tu condición actual no explotara si te lo doy pero falta mucho para que lo puedas usar adecuadamente.

-Por más que lo digas no puedo simplemente aceptarlo quiero ser un héroe atreves de mérito propio.

/Muy bien entonces que tal esto viendo tus habilidades muy bien tus golpes pueden parecer parte de tu Quirk, pero necesitaras ayuda para llenar un registro creíble de tu Quirk, yo te ayudare evidentemente tus habilidades determinaran si entras o no a la UA, te ayudare estos últimos diez meses a entrenar, no tienes que heredar mi poder inmediatamente si entras a la UA y al final de tus tres años si no logro convencerte buscare a alguien más ¿Qué te parece?

-Mmmmmm…. Suena bastante sospechoso pareces como un demonio ofreciendo poder acambio de mi alma, pero bueno ya he tratado con gente que bien podría ser demonios (pensando en Nijima) está bien aceptare tu ayuda con el registro pero busca alternativas para tu poder no es seguro que yo lo acepte y en cuanto al entrenamiento no te preocupes por eso tengo mi régimen pero si podemos tener sparrings sería bueno necesito saber cuál es mi nivel

/Eres más difícil de convencer de lo que pensé cualquiera hubiera aceptado inmediatamente.

-Mis maestros me enseñaron que el camino fácil nunca es el mejor, haora si no te moleta me tengo que ir mi madre seguro esta preocupada

/Claro joven solo déjame desatarte.

-No será necesario

Antes de que All Might pudiera decir cualquier cosa Kenichi comenzó a emitir un extraña aura azul y parecía que sus músculos están muy tensados, con la fuerza de sus brazos destruyo las cuerdas como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, este chico seguía sorprendiéndolo una vez ambos intercambiaron teléfonos para seguir en contacto All might ofrecio llevarlo de un salto a su casa oferta que Kenichi rechazo afirmando que podía llegar solo.

Dando su último adiós Kenichi comenzó a correr a alta velocidad, este niño seguro que no era ordinario la velocidad con la que iba bien podría sobrepasar a una motocicleta, no era nada que no pudiera alcanzar pero siendo una persona sin ninguna habilidad seguro era sorprendente, su entrenamiento seguro que era riguroso.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo hablando con el joven kenichi que no se dio cuenta que su tiempo en su forma musculosa se había agotado tendría que regresar en trasporte público, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez se fue de la playa con grandes expectativas del joven Kenichi, esperando a reunirse mañana con el ver sus verdaderas habilidades.

FIN

Espero les guste y cualquier sugerencia y opinión es bienvenida estoy tratando de mejorar en como escribo los capítulos gracias KuraiTsukiYume por la opinión espero haber sido más claro en este capítulo si no es así tratare de mejorar más para el próximo capitulo gracias.


	7. EL ENTRENAMIENTO

EL ENTRENAMIENTO

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO ME PERTENECE NINGUN PERSONAJE,IMAGEN O FRANQUICIA Y ES MERO PASATIEMPO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

-Kenichi

Natsu

Freya

_Rachel

/Heroe

Después de su conversación con All Might y su reunión con Rachel y Freya tuvo una semana mucho más relajada, estaba ideando un nuevo plan de entrenamiento que enorgullecería a todos sus maestros, recordaba claramente todas y cada una de las técnicas que le enseñaron pero eso no bastaba para llegar a su nivel anterior tenía que esforzarse mucho más en el entrenamiento básico incluso más que en su vida pasada ya que esta vez no estaba los maestros a su lado, incluso Natsu que frecuentemente entrenaba con el para restructurar su cuerpo con la teoría de los músculos rosados de Koetsuji-sensei le decía que entrenaba demasiado.

Pero era algo que tenía que seguir haciendo ya que aunque fuera otra vida aun había recibido la vida de un perdedor al nacer sin algo que todos los demás tenían tan fácilmente un Quirk, pronto seria fin de semana y conversando con Rachel y Freya todos llegaron a la conclusión de que participarían en los exámenes de la UA.

La oportunidad de entrar en el examen práctico junto a Natsu era básicamente nula pero había una gran oportunidad de que se le pudieran unir Rachel o Freya ya que se encontraban en escuelas distintas, en sus vidas como maestros habían peleado juntos muchas veces incluyendo a Rachel que había renunciado a Yomi después de la derrota de su maestro el puño de la risa a manos de su maestro Ma Kensei.

Por el momento habían decidido reunirse el fin de semana los cuatro para probar sus habilidades y acoplarse nuevamente a trabajar juntos, All Might insistió en ayudarlo en su entrenamiento afirmando que el examen es más difícil de los que esperaba aunque no le dijo nada más que eso había acordado aceptar su ayuda con la condición de entrenar junto a sus amigos cosa a la que el Pro-hero accedió con la condición de que todos mantuvieran en secreto su relación con él y de que no podía revelarles el secreto de su Quirk.

Se estaba acercando el fin de semana y por el momento no se reuniría con ninguno de sus amigos todos estaban concentrados en sus propios entrenamientos a la espera del fin de semana para saber que les tenía preparado All Might.

Cuando les dijo a sus amigos que el héroe número uno se había ofrecido a entrenarlos para el exámenes les había sorprendido saber que Kenichi lo conocía, pero estaban algo ansiosos por probarse contra la persona que era básicamente un muro impenetrable en este mundo.

De momento se encontraba cerca de la playa Dagobah, All Might lo había designado como su lugar de encuentro para comenzar su entrenamiento viendo bien la playa era bastante extensa y sería un bello lugar si no fuera por toda la basura que se encontraba aquí, aún era martes y pensando bien las cosas podría tomarlo con calma el resto de la semana y limpiar la playa para su entrenamiento con All might y los demás.

Llamando a su madre Inko, diciéndole que llegaría tarde salto frente a la playa y despojándose de su ropa de la parte superior comenzó a acumular basura y desmantelar los grandes objetos para desecharlos tendría que armar una carretilla con partes de la basura para poder transportarla y desecharla pero supuso que hacer algo de trabajo voluntario como una acción desinteresada lo relajaría, seguro que eran varios kilómetros pero sus maestros le habían puesto peores desafíos y quería que su lugar de entrenamiento estaría limpio entonces se planteó como objetivo terminar para el final de la semana entonces solo tendria tres días ¡definitivamente limpiaría la playa en tres días! Con eso en mente comenzó a limpiar.

Paso varias horas limpiando la playa y se enfocó tanto mientras limpiaba que no noto que estaba anocheciendo su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando un mueble en llamas se estrelló contra su espalda cortesía de un muy enfadado Natsu, el pequeño incendio se propago en parte de la ropa de Kenichi y este comenzó a gritar.

-¡HYAA…! ¡ME QUEMO AYUDA…..!

!ERES RUIDOSO IDIOTA!

Antes de que el incendio se propagara más en el cuerpo de Kenichi fue lanzado al mar por un gran golpe de su amigo rubio, Kenichi tardo unos segundo en salir mientras le gritaba a Natsu.

-¿ES QUE INTENTAS MATARME O QUE?

Seria feliz si solo con eso pudiera matarte

-¡Que cruel! ¿Por cierto que haces aquí Natsu-kun?

Tu madre me forzó a venir a buscarte no contestabas el teléfono ¡idiota!

-Haaaa….. lo siento por eso perdí la noción del tiempo

¿Y que es lo que haces aquí?

-bueno esta es un bella playa y quería limpiarla

¿Eres un maldito conserje o qué?

-No tienes por qué ser tan malo natsu-chan, además aquí entrenaremos con All might el fin de semana quería que estuviera limpio

Vuelve a llamarme así y explotare esa cara de idiota que tienes, como sea vámonos de una vez

-¡Que cruel!

Con esto ambos artistas marciales regresaron a sus hogares kenichi tenía planeado saltarse la escuela el resto de la semana para limpiar en su totalidad la playa pero en cuanto llego al lugar fue una agradable sorpresa el encontrarse a Natsu que aparentemente debido a su encuentro del otro dias tuvo la misma idea que el de limpiar la playa, decidió no presionar el tema para no avergonzar más a su amigo y por qué tenía la sospecha de que lo golpearía si decía algo

El resto de la semana paso volando y por fin mañana seria sábado y comenzarían su entrenamiento con All Might junto a la ayuda de Natsu limpio por completo y transporto todos los desechos de la playa solo quedaba esperar su reunión con Rachel y Freya mañana temprano para entrenar con el Pro-hero.

Al dia siguiente los cuatro artistas marciales se presentaron bastante temprano a la espera del Pro-hero Rachel y Freya fueron las primera en llegar estanto ansiosas por probar sus habilidades con el llamado héroe número uno.

Kenichi y Natsu solo llegaron un poco después que ellas estaban un poco cansados por el tiempo que le invirtieron a limpiar la playa pero también fue una agradable manera de relajarse de todo el intenso entrenamiento que habían estado haciendo.

All might que durante la semana se había dedicado a elaborar un plan de entrenamiento para el joven kenichi y sus amigos para los próximos diez meses, lambiar la playa sería un buen inicio mientras se acercaba a la playa cuando se encontraba ya a unas cuadras se aseguró de que nadie más lo veía y tomo su forma musculosa para llegar de un salto, aterrizando de un salto llego dando su típico saludo.

/!ESTOY AQUÍ¡

-Ho All Might por fin llegas

/Me alegra ver que comienzan temprano joven kenichi, espero estén preparados para su entrenamiento

El pro-hero estaba a punto de comenzar a presumir su plan de entrenamiento pero comenzó a tomar nota de su entorno notando que no había nada de basura no pudo evitar grita

/!Que demonios paso aquí¡

-Bueno, pensé que sería agradable limpiar el lugar si íbamos a entrenar aquí así que con ayuda de Natsu-kun limpiamos el lugar

!TCH! solo me desagrada un lugar de entrenamiento tan sucio

/!Eran Kilómetros y toneladas de basura¡ ¿Cómo lo limpiaron en tan poco tiempo?

Ambos artistas marciales no lo veían como un problema en absoluto era mucho más sencillo que los entrenamientos a los que se habían habituado y simplemente respondieron

Estaba aburrido

-Me gusta limpiar

Esto sorprendió y entristeció al héroe que se había pasado días planeando el cómo entrenar al grupo de chicos solo podía llorar el cómo su gran plan: ¡PASAR EL SUEÑO AMERICANO! se desmoronaba y murmuraba en voz baja.

/!Malditos niños lo dicen como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo

-Oye All Might ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Estas seguro de que el sujeto sabe cómo entrena a alguien?

Rachel y Freya que hasta el momento se habían encontrado en silencio decidieron por fin unirse a la conversación y notando la depresión del héroe freya comenzó.

¿Acaso planeabas pedirnos limpiar la playa como entrenamiento?

_Vamos Kaname-chan eso es demasiado sencillo no creo que alguien como el héroe número uno se le ocurriera algo así

Retomando la compostura All Might comenzó a idear un nuevo plan en su mente mientras ocultaba su plan de entrenamiento en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

/!Así es jovencita¡ ¿No pensaron que se los dejaría tan fácil o sí? Solo me sorprendió un poco es todo

Suena como si te lo hubieras sacado de la manga ¿Estás seguro de que podrás entrenarnos para el examen?

/Claro que si mi explosivo amigo solo tenme un poco de fe

-Esperemos y veamos qué es lo que tiene planeado Natsu-kun

Está bien ¿y que es lo que planeas?

El héroe tendría que pensar rápido tal parece que este grupo de jóvenes no se podría juzgar con los estándares normales, no quería apresurarse y entrenarlos en combate tan pronto pero si no lo hacía no podría preparar un nuevo régimen, además notando la apariencia de los chicos parecía que ya venían preparados para el combate.

Traían ropa que bien podrían ser sus trajes de héroes la joven Rachel incluso traía una máscara colorida como si fuera lucha libre, y su amiga Kaname traía una ropa deportiva bastante ajustada, joven kenichi parecía traer una extraña variación de un Gi de karate con pantalones chinos, vendas y unos extraños guantes rojos, y su explosivo amigo Natsu traía ropa que bien se pudo sacar de una película de fantasía siendo completamente negra a excepción de sus botas cafés.

Decidiendo no aplazarlo más el Pro-hero comenzó a hablar.

/Bueno la verdad es que primero me gustaría conocer un poco de sus habilidades para implementarles un mejor plan de entrenamiento

-En ese caso ¿No sería mejor tener un combate de entrenamiento nosotros cuatro contra ti para que puedas medir nuestra habilidad?

!gran idea Kenichi tiene mucho tiempo que no disfruto una buena pelea!

Concuerdo con el idiota ¿Qué mejor para medirnos que el muro más alto entre los héroes?

_Confieso que me siento atraída a esa idea sería un buen combate

/¡¿POR QUE TODOS LUCEN COMO SI LUCHAR CONTRA UN HEROE FUERA LO MAS FACIL DEL MUNDO?!

-¿No eras tu quien quería saber nuestras habilidades?

_Kenichi tiene razón además ¿No sería mejor para un maestro conocer las habilidades de combate de sus estudiantes por experiencia propia

/Entiendo lo que quieres decir señorita Kaname pero si comenzamos a soltar nuestros Quirk por aquí habrá problemas

_¿Entonces no se soluciona si simplemente no usamos nuestro quirk en primer lugar?

¿Concuerdo con Kaname es que acaso el héroe número uno le tiene miedo a unos críos?

/No creen que sería algo injusto de mi parte para ustedes cuatro luchar contra mi sin sus Quirk?

El héroe esperaba que el grupo entrara en razón pero parecía que no sería como él lo tenía planeado el chico explosivo solo seguía presionando.

No será problema siempre y cuanto sea solo un entrenamiento ¿o es que temes ser derrotado?

Esto por fin ya estaba poniendo de los nervios al Pro-hero si estos niños querían practicar con el se los concedería y les enseñaría la gran brecha entre un verdadero héroe y unos novatos.

Al principio solo tenían la intención de obtener información solo hablando con ellos e idear un nuevo plan de entrenamiento pero parecían extrañamente atraídos a la batalla, creyó poder disuadirlos mencionándoles que no podían usar Quirk pero eso parecía motivarlos incluso aún más, tendría que aceptar además que es lo que cuatro adolescentes sin el uso de sus Quirks le podrían hacer seguro que la batalla no duraría mucho no importaba que tan entrenados estuvieran

/!ESTA BIEN! Pero si cualquiera de ustedes siente que no puede continuar no teman en retirarse serán los cuatro contra mi

Con esto todos los lucharos se desplazaron a lados opuestos para prepararse para el combate por su parte los artistas marciales se estaban mentalizando para luchar seguro que no usarían sus Quirks pero nadie menciono el uso de su Ki no era tan bueno como cuando eran maestros pero gracias a la experiencia de su vida pasada y a que en esta habían estado entrenando constantemente podían lanzar grandes ataques que tomarían al héroe por sorpresa

Tomando todos posiciones All Might pensó que les daría el primer golpe para probarlos con este pensamiento en mente comenzó a contar

/listos uno, dos, tres ¡ATAQUEN!

Inmediatamente kenichi y Natsu salieron disparados corriendo contra el héroe por lo visto no tenía planeado esquivar su primer golpe lo harían lamentarlo, enfocando su Dou Ki Natsu tomo la delantera para comenzar su ataque dándole un codazo al Pro-hero en la parte baja del abdomen

! GEKI TOU CHOUCHUU!

Esto tomo por sorpresa al Pro-hero ya que el golpe logro levantarlo varios centímetros del suelo ¡Pesaba más de 200 kilos y lo levanto de un golpe! No tendría mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre el ataque ya que mientras estaba en el aire el joven kenichi salto frente a él llegando a la altura de su rostro antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo el joven lo ataco con su propia técnica.

\- ¡MUBYOSHI!

Eso definitivamente le dolió no era el golpe más fuerte que haya recibido pero definitivamente fue un buen puñetazo que mientras estaba en el aire lo mando a volar hacia atrás unos metros antes de que pudiera retomar la compostura para aterrizar sobre sus pies en la arena la joven Kaname que había desaparecido de vista aparentemente uso su bastón como garrocha para saltar sobre de el y atacarlo

_Estilo Kugatachi técnica cinco ¡SEN UN!

Con esto le dio un golpe tan fuerte como pudo sobre su cabeza que lo mando a estrellarse de espaldas contra la arena seguramente eso le dejaría un gran chichón al Pro-hero estaba comenzando a arrepentirse un poco por tomar voluntariamente su primer ataque de los chicos pero no había acabado todavía faltaba la joven Rachel mirando a todos lados en busca de ella pero no la pudo encontrar no fue hasta que miro en dirección del sol que vio un cuerpo cayendo hacia el viéndolo bien parecía un pequeño tornado amarillo antes de que pudiera observar mejor este impacto contra el revelando a la joven Rachel.

!KICK CASTORICA¡

La patada impacto enterrando aún más al Pro-hero en la arena incluso disperso gran parte de la arena en varias direcciones seguro que fue una buena combinación se estaba comenzando a preguntar que clase de entrenamiento hacen los niños de hoy en día todo eso seguro que no lo podía derrotar pero no quiere decir que no le doliera si no fuera All Might quien recibió esos golpes seguro hubieran dejado a cualquier otro héroe inconsciente

All might comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente mientras estiraba sus músculos aturdidos no podía tomar a la ligera a estos chicos no los volvería a dejar tener un golpe libre contra el antes de permitirles tener otro golpe sobre el salido disparado para golpear en el abdomen a sus primeros dos atacantes el joven Kenichi y su amigo Natsu que aun que pudieron ver el golpe no se pudieron defender y salieron disparados hacia atrás.

Parece que la jovencitas estaban decididas a no sufrir la mismas suerte porque ya estaban detrás suyo preparadas para darle una patada y un golpe con el bastón respectivamente no se los volvería a permitir dándose vuelta dio una patada lateral que creo una onda de aire desequilibrando a ambas y tirándolas varios metros lejos.

El Pro pensó que había hecho un buen trabajo dejando a los cuatro fuera de combate sin excederse mucho estaba a punto de reunirlos a todos para hablar del entrenamiento pero parecía que el joven Kenichi aún no se había reunido ya que corría a toda velocidad contra el estaba seguro que el golpe que le dio dejaría inconsciente a cualquier persona normal pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que no podía tratar al joven kenichi y asus amigos como persona normal.

Estaba a punto de correr contra el para darle un pequeño puñetazo en la cara y esta vez dejarlo inconsciente de verdad pero paso algo que no esperaba el joven Natsu se encontraba justo detrás de él y le dio un fuerte patada en la espalda All Might no comprendia a que se debía eso pero pronto lo entendió cuando Kenichi tomo a un más velocidad y salió volando contra él.

Aparentemente quería volverle a dar otro puñetazo como el anterior pero esta vez no se lo permitiría antes de que el golpe impactara lo atrapo sin esfuerzo alguno con la mano y enterrándolo en la arena centrando su atención en el joven Natsu que en ningún momento dejo de correr no se percató de que perdió de vista a dos personas importantes.

Mientras enfocaba su atención al contrincante principal Freya se acercó veloz y sigilosamente detrás del héroe dando una giro sobre sus pies y golpeo con la punta de su bastón al héroe mientras gritaba.

_!Tercera técnica Yamizuki¡

Esto tomo por sorpresa al Heroe que perdió el equilibro cuando fue empujado unos cuantos centímetros hasta adelante no fue mucho pero era bastante elojiabe empujar a alguien que pesas más de doscientos kilos decidió que los elogios pueden esperar para después retomando la compostura volteo y antes de que la señorita Kaname pudiera continuar tomo su bastón y la lanzo lo más lejos posible.

Estaba a punto de volver a tomar acciones contra el joven Natsu pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo desde su lado derecho ya se encontraba la joven Rachel cayendo desde lo alto lanzando su propio ataque con ambos brazos cruzados callo contra el mientras gritaba

¡Guillotina cruzada marca diego!

Estaba a punto de tomar represalias contra ella pero la carrera del joven Natsu ya había terminado y se encontraba bastante cerca del él no podría evitar su ataque preparándose mentalmente el joven Natsu con la palma adelante hizo una serie de golpes para finalmente terminar de gritar su ataque.

!Gou Kyousa¡

El ataque resulto efectivo ya que a pesar de ser extremadamente fuerte y tener una gran cantidad de energía acumulada All might jamás había recibido un ataque centrado Ki eso incluso le hizo escupir un poco de saliva tomando una vez más la iniciativa con ambos brazos tomo a los dos rubios y los lanzo en dirección a su amiga Kaname no los dejaría llegar nuevamente a su espalda.

Pero esto provoco que perdiera el enfoque de su objetivo principal el joven Kenichi por un momento creyó que lo derroto cuando lo impacto en la arena y pensando que el ataque principal era del Joven Natsu pero sus pensamientos demostraron ser incorrectos cuando Kenichi se paró frente a él y lo toco con ambas palmas estaba confundido esto era bastante débil en comparación a sus otros ataques y combinaciones.

Pronto se retractó al ver que comenzó a emanar demasiada energía de su cuerpo incluso le pareció ver el rostro de un anciano chino con sombrero y traje verde sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando el joven kenichi empezó a presionar mas y final mente grito.

-¡ Shockwave of forgetfulness!

La onda de choque masiva paso atreves de todo su cuerpo y esta vez definitivamente no escupió saliva escupió sangre el ataque fue mucho más fuerte que todos los ataques combinados de sus amigos y esta vez retrocedió varios metros definitivamente no era algo que un entrenamiento normal lograría y no era solo el joven Kenichi cada uno de sus amigos demostró habilidades más allá de depender solo de sus Quirk se preguntó cómo serían si los utilizaran definitivamente ya eran mejor que muchos Pro-hero estaba equivocado el examen seguramente lo pasarían aun sin su ayuda.

Pero no era el momento para pensar eso se le estaba acabando el tiempo y sería un día frio en el invierno antes de que se dejara derrotar por meros niños no importa cuán hábiles sean ya los tenia a todos en la mira esta vez los derrotaría a los cuatro de un solo golpe retrocediendo poco a poco su puño uso un poco más del poder el One For All que tenía planeado y finalmente lanzo su ataque.

/ ¡DETROIT SMASH!

Lanzo un gran golpe que creo una gran onda de viento y mando a los cuatro adolescentes volando hacia atrás y se llevó gran parte de la arena consigo se estaba comenzando a maldecir a si mismo definitivamente exagero con ese golpe estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico y justo cuando pensaba en lanzarse para atraparlos paso algo que lo sorprendió.

El joven Kenichi en medio del aire lanzo un puñetazo bastante familiar al suyo y si recordaba bien el nombre de la técnica era la misma con la que derroto al hombre-lodo y esta vez no era el hombre chino el que apareció fue un hombre que tenía una cicatriz en medio de la cara y con cara de delincuente finalmente el joven Kenichi grito.

-¡ MOTIONLESS SAND CLOUD BOMB!

El golpe seguro no fue lo sufrientemente fuerte para cancelar totalmente el suyo pero lo suficiente para crear un espacio para que él y sus amigos escaparan estaba bastante sorprendido e incluso se preparó para continuar la lucha pero observando bien a los adolescentes parecía que no podían aguantar más estaban en su límite con piernas temblorosas y apenas podían levantar los brazos.

Tanto Kenichi como Natsu parecían que se iban a desmayar de pie aparentemente lanzar todos esos grandes ataques consecutivamente no era adecuado para sus cuerpos con algo más de entrenamiento físico eso no sería problema, pero aun en ese estado jamás dejaron de estar en guardia por lo que decidio frenarlos de una vez por todas.

/! Bueno eso fue peligroso¡ me excedí un poco con eso jóvenes los siento.

La primera en responder fue la señorita Kaname que parecía lista para lanzarse al frente

_Eso no fue problema podemos continuar

Estos niños definitivamente no eran normales a pesar de que se veía que no podían continuar no vacilaban ni un poco parecía incluso que creían que ganarían, pero definitivamente tenían que dejarlo por hoy.

/Eso lo se joven Kaname pero estamos comenzando a llamar la atención aun sin el Uso de los Quirk debemos parar

¿Pero por que? No es mejor con publico asi pueden observar a la gran ¡CASTOR-SAMA!

_Cálmate Rachel tiene razón este no es el momento

Pero Kaname-Chan se estaba poniendo emocionante ¡Hump! Bueno nada que hacer entonces

/Parece que lo entienden señoritas tendrán todo el tiempo que quieran para llamar la atención después ¡BIEN TODOS USTEDES! En especial ustedes dos Kenichi-kun, Natsu-kun

Durante la conversación los dos mencionados no dijeron nada y aun conservaban sus posturas de defensa pero parecía que no estaban poniendo atención a nada no fue hasta que Rachel se acercó a Kenichi que pareció darse cuenta de por qué no ponían atención decidiendo infórmale al Pro-hero dijo.

Estos dos nunca cambian perdieron la conciencia de pie otra vez

/!¿COMO QUE OTRA VEZ?¡¿Esto es común?

Ha? No te preocupes por eso estos dos siempre sobrepasan sus límites así no morirán por esto ¿Verdad Kaname-chan?

_Es correcto señor héroe es solo que sus cuerpos no estaban preparados para las técnicas que lanzaron hoy pero no hay problema despertaran mañana

/!ESO ES DEMASIADO ATERRADOR PARA SIMPLES ADOLECENTES¡

_Bueno siempre han sido así no les gusta perder

All Might por lo que parecían años nunca había gritado tanto constantemente pero parecía que estos chicos sacaban lo mejor de el a este paso envejecería demasiado rápido, pero decido dejarlo por hoy.

/Esta bien solo asegúrense de que descanses apropiadamente vamos los llevare a sus hogares

No se preocupe por eso señor héroe nosotras lo aremos además si usted se acerca ellos dos seguirán luchando aun así fue el último enemigo que vieron y en su inconciencia aun lo reconocen así

/¡¿ES QUE SON ASESINOS O QUE?¿NO PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEAR NI DORMIDO?!

_Bueno Rachel tiene razón simplemente es parte de su entrenamiento

/Moriré si sigo gritando así

Bueno señor héroe dejemos el entrenamiento para la próxima semana para que estos dos descansen y descuide no les diéremos a estos dos sobre su pésimo plan ¡PASAR EL SUEÑO AMERICANO!

Sacando unas hojas blancas con el plan escrito rachel se las entregó a All Mgiht y se dirigió a kenichi para tirarlo y llevárselo

_Rachel no seas mal educada, Lo siento Señor héroe no sabe medir su boca

Dándose media vuelta Kaname se acerco para hacer lo mismo que Rachel y tomo a un inconsciente Natsu para irse con su amiga Rachel, durante tomo esto All Might no dijo nada solo se le podía ver su cara ennegrecida con un aura depresiva y cuando los adolescentes finalmente se fueron retomando su forma original finalmente grito a los cielos mientras escupía sangre

/!MI PRECIOSO PLAN PASAR EL SUEÑO AMERICANO NO ES PESIMO¡

Definitivamente estos niños sacarían lo mejor de él ya sea para bien o para mal sintiéndose tan cansado como no lo había hecho en años finalmente comenzó a ir a su hogar diciéndose a su plan no era malo es solo que no quería sobre exigir a los jóvenes pero el próximo sería mejor y lo demostraría.

FIN

Espero les haya gustado no sé si pude describir bien la pelea pero si tienen cualquier sugerencia u opinión es bienvenida


	8. EXAMEN P1

Examen

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO ME PERTENECE NINGUN PERSONAJE,IMAGEN O FRANQUICIA Y ES MERO PASATIEMPO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

-Shimpaku

_cambio de dialogo

"Estudiantes

/Heroes

Despues de lo que fue su combate de entrenamiento con Kenichi y sus amigos All Might se propuso como nuevo objetivo mejorar como maestro y crear un nuevo plan de entrenamiento que realmente pusiera a prueba las capacidades de sus nuevos estudiantes, su plan "!PASAR EL SUEÑO AMERICANO! Que con tanto esmero había hecho no fue suficiente para sus nuevos estudiantes pero eso no significaba que no lo podía hacer mejor definitivamente a la siguiente no se las pondría fácil de nuevo.

En el momento de su próxima reunión los cito en el bosque más cercano que encontró con el propósito de buscar un risco lo más elevado posible y hacerlos escalarlo si bien habían demostrado que tenían buenas capacidades físicas estaba seguro que subir tanto sin la ayuda de sus Quirk les resultaría difícil.

Este pensamiento fue fácilmente refutado en cuanto los cuatro jóvenes sin esfuerzo aparente lo comenzaron a subir, para frustración y sorpresa del héroe Kenichi y su amigo Natsu incluso llevaban enormes pesas en brazos y piernas mientras subían.

En base a esto All Might pensó que al ser artistas marciales tendrían poca experiencia en terrenos acuosos, entonces busco una cascada con el propósito de ponerlos a nadar contra corriente, en cuanto les dio la indicación de que nadasen contra corriente, tenían una pequeña esperanza de al menos sorprenderlos un poco.

Una vez más sus plan fue desestimado demasiado rápido y fácil los cuatro se lanzaron sin dudar ni un segundo mientras los observaba nadar no parecía que la contra corriente les afectara en lo mas minimo, solo fue un breve instante mientras estaba encogido cerca de un árbol que se reprochaba el no ser un buen maestro cuando Rachel y Kaname fueron arrastradas por la corriente y calleron de la cascada.

Cuando All migh se dio cuenta de esto, por un breve momento pensó que se había sobrepasado y a toda velocidad se lanzó por la cascada para atraparlas y evitarles cualquier daño pero cuando llego al fondo de la casca simplemente no las encontró, se sumergió en el agua todo lo que le fue posible miro a todos lados y no las encontraba.

Estaba entrando en una gran crisis emocional cuando se le ocurrió voltear una vez más a la cascada que vio a ambas chicas que aún estaban nadando pero no simplemente nadaban contra corriente ¡ESTABAN SUBIENDO LA MALDITA CASCADA NADANDO! Eso desafiaba cualquier concepto de lógica sobre un cuerpo humano normal.

Cuando les pregunto por qué se habían dejado arrastras por la cascada simplemente habían respondido que les había parecido demasiado fácil nadar contra la corriente, por lo que decidieron nadar directamente sobre la cascada para hacerlo aunque sea un poco más difícil.

Todo esto estaba comenzando a frustrar cada vez al Pro-hero se sentía como un fracaso como profesor el alguna vez tampoco tuvo un Quirk pero nunca llego a un nivel tan intenso de entrenamiento como el que tenía Kenichi y sus amigos.

Comenzaba a preguntarse quién les había enseñado a ser tan dedicados y no depender solo de sus Quirk pero cuando les preguntaba sobre sus maestros, todos coincidentemente le decían que en algún momento simplemente habían desaparecido, sabía que no era toda la verdad pero no podía simplemente obligarlos a decirle, después de todo incluso el tenia secretos que no quería que nadie supiera.

Tendria que admitir muy a su pesar que simplemente no había nada que les pudiera enseñar a estos chicos sobre como entrenarse físicamente para los exámenes de la UA. ¡PERO NO SE RENDIRIA TAN RAPIDO! Seguro que no podía apoyar con sus entrenamientos pero necesitarían a alguien que los guiara con toda su experiencia en el campo después de todo no había sido el Héroe número uno por nada.

Aprendería de sus estudiantes y se esforzaría para convertirse en un gran maestro del que pudieran depender cuando ingresaran a la UA, no tenía dudas de que ingresarían todos tenían capacidad y determinación en especial el joven Kenichi que se entrenaba aún más que sus compañeros diciendo que no necesitaba nada tan injusto como un Quirk superaría a todos con mero esfuerzo, por una parte quería que lograra su objetivo aun sin una habilidad pero por otra aún estaba determinado a que aceptara el suyo, pero solo el tiempo diría si lo lograría.

En algún momento All Might decidio ser honestos con ellos y decirles que realmente no había nada con lo que pudiera aportar a sus entrenamientos, parecía que ya todos lo sabían porque nadie se lo discutió, ni siquiera Kaname que era la más empática, finalmente decidieron que los últimos diez meses entrenarían por su cuenta All Might seguro esperaba ver cuánto progresarían en todo ese tiempo mientras tanto el tenía su propio entrenamiento a seguir, !COMO SER EL MEJOR MAESTRO¡ seguro los sorprendería cuando ingresaran a la UA y con este último pensamiento todos se separaron para seguir con sus entrenamientos.

Pov Kenichi

Kenichi estaba ansioso lamentablemente All Might no les pudo decir nada sobre el examen y tampoco pudo ayudar gran cosa con su entrenamiento, aparte del combate de practica que tuvieron para verificar su nivel, sospechaba que aunque le pudieron hacer algo de daño el Pro-hero no había usado ni la cuarta parte de su poder aún estaba demasiado lejos del nivel en que quera estar pero, no se podía apresurar después de todo como alguna vez le dijo Sakaki-sishou ¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO JAMAS TE DEFRAUDARA!.

Estaba de camino a la UA para tomar el examen no creí que le fuera posible el encontrarse con Natsu pero había una buena probabilidad de encontrarse con Freya o Rachel llegando al frente de la escuela no pudo evitar lo imponente y segura que se veía la escuela, y comenzó a revivir viejos traumas cuando el Ryozampaku lo obligo a segurlos mientras invadían una base militar Estadunidense mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos comenzó a reír como psicópata mientras decía.

¡ESTA VEZ NO PERMITIRE QUE NINGUN MAESTRO DE ARMAS TRATE DE MATARME!

Mientras estaba sumergido es sus traumas un golpe vino desde atrás que lo impacto contra el suelo mientras le decía.

-!Deja tus estúpidos traumas para después del examen¡

Mientras la cabeza de Kenichi continuaba incrustada sobre el pavimento Rachel que había llegado junto con Kaname se acercó diciéndole

-Hermit tiene razón Kenichi-kun si estas tan distraído podría matarte en cualquier momento

_¡¿Ni es otra vida, dejaras de tratar de matarme?!

-Rachel déjalo ser, ya no son enemigos si vive o muere podemos dejarlo para después del examen

_Está bien Kaname-chan

-¡Que crueles! Son iguales a mis maestros

Mientras continuaban con su disputa todos los estudiantes alrededor de ellos solo podían tener un pensamiento

"NO DEBESMOS INVOLUCRARNOS CON ESOS DELINCUENTES"

Afortunadamente la sala donde se les aplicaría el examen escrito parecía ser la misma para todos pero cuando el Pro-hero Present Mic se presentó con ellos y les comenzó a explicar las reglas del examen práctico, de una manera demasiado ruidosa para su gusto, por fin confirmaron sus sospechas habían separado a los estudiantes para que no quedaran en el mismo grupo que alguien de su anterior escuela.

Afortunadamente para ellos aun habían quedado emparejados con sus otros compañeros Kenichi quedaría con Rachel mientras que hermit y freya estarían en otro grupo mientras estuvieran juntos había pocas posibilidades de que se presentara algo que realmente los desafiara les presentaría un desafío seria algún Pro-hero.

Pero no podían ser descuidados y confiarse de sus habilidades eso era algo inadmisible como un artista marcial, con estos pensamientos en mente los cuatro amigos se separaron para ir a las respectivas áreas donde se les aplicaría el examen práctico, Kenichi que se encontraba ya aun lado del área donde seria su examen mientras que Rachel despotricaba sobre como iba a ser la estudiante más llamativa durante la prueba, no se percató cuando un estudiante de cabello azul se acercaba hacia ellos y repentinamente comenzó a hablar.

"!Hey ustedes dos son demasiado ruidosos dejen de distraer a los demás

-Hoooo ¿Y quién me lo va impedir serás tú cuatro ojos?

_Rachel por favor no inicies una pelea esta contra las reglas

"He estado pensando esto durante un tiempo ¿No eran ustedes los que estaban causando desorden en la entrada?

-¿Y que si asi es?

"En ese caso les pediré que por favor se retiren, aquí están presentes todos los que quieren convertirse en grandes héroes no hay lugar para delincuentes que destruyen el orden publico

-Calama amigo cuatro ojos mi amigo Kenichi aquí y yo solo estamos algo animados

Mientras que Rachel terminaba de decir esto comenzó a darle de paramadas al niño de pelo azul, cosa que pareció disgustarle y antes de que terminara de palmearlo en la espalda este repentinamente se movió golpeando la mano de Rachel tomándola rudamente del hombro mientras le decia

"!PERSONAS COMO USTEDES NO MERECEN SIQUIERA INTENTAR CONVERTIRSE EN HEROES YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE DE SACARLOS DE AQUÍ!

Parecía que tenía la intención de arrastrar a Rachel fuera del examen pero antes de que ella o el niño pudieran hacer algo una mano vendada proveniente de kenichi que estaba despidiendo una delgada aura de color azul con un rostro inexpresivo tomo la mano del niño de cabello azul, Rachel reconocía esa expresión donde fuera era la misma expresión que admiro durante años, la que únicamente usaba cuando estaba preparado para infringir extremas cantidades de dolor a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimar a alguien que el apreciara, sabía que desde este punto sería mejor que ella no interviniera en su anterior vida se pudo percatar de que cuando entraba en ese estado nadie ni siquiera Miu podría cambiar su mente con estos pensamientos dejo que kenichi hablara

_Bueno querido Cuatro ojos-kun primero ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

"Soy Ida Tenya un verdadero aspirante a Héroe a diferencia de ustedes

_Bueno Tenya-san si no quieres perder esa mano te sugiero que dejes a Rachel-chan en paz y te ocupes de lo tuyo

"!YO SOLO VELO POR LA TRANQUILIDAS DE MIS COMPAÑEROS ASPIRANTES HEROES NO DEJARE QUE DOS DELINCUENTES COMO USTEDES LOS PERTURBEN¡

_Parece que lo dije mal, esto no es una petición es ¡UNA ORDEN!

En ese momento el ahora identificado Tenya antes de que pudiera responder algo más sintió como le aplicaban más presión a su mano lo que le obligo a soltar a la chica y antes de que realmente pudiera quejarse sintió un dolor intenso en su mano, cuando el llamado Kenichi por fin soltó su mano por fin la pudo examinar y para su horro se encontraba dislocada antes de que le pudiera empezar a recriminar este comenzó a hablar demasiado amablemente para su gusto.

-Ha, lo siento por eso uno de mis maestros tenía la mala costumbre de dislocar huesos cada que podía, parece ser que yo también adquirí ese mal habito, pero no te preocupes también aprendí a arreglarlo estarás como nuevo en un momento

"!COMO SI TE FUERA A DEJAR TOCARME¡

Pero cuando termino de gritar esto Kenichi ya se encontraba frente a él y tenía su mano antes de que pudiera decir algo más volvió a sentir otra punzada de dolor y pego un salto hacia atrás cuando volvió a examinar su mano estaba perfectamente bien, estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar una vez más, sin embargo en ese momento apareció Present Mic pidiendo una explicación.

/¿Qué diantres esta ocurriendo aquí?

_Ho? Nada de lo que se deba preocupar señor examinador el señor Tenya y yo solo comenzamos a conocernos un poco es todo.

/!Tu¡ cuatro niño ¿es cierto?

Ida quería negarlo con todas sus fuerzas y exigir que se les retirada del examen pero al ver nuevamente a kenichi pudo ver en su mirada vacía que si decía algo mas esta vez no sería solo su mano, un temor comenzó a invadirlo por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar

"Es cierto señor examinador solo nos estábamos conociendo

/Bien, nada de volver a discutir el examen está a punto de comenzar

Con esto ambos estudiantes se separaron volviendo cada uno a lo suyo cuando Kenichi se alejó a un lugar apartado junto a Rachel, toda la seriedad que había acumulado hasta al momento se evaporo en un instante y comenzó a murmurar en voz baja mientras temblaba.

_!QUE MIEDO¡ ni siquiera en otra vida puedo lidiar bien con gente violenta , ¡Soy una deshonra para mis queridos maestros¡

-Vamos Kenichi-kun a donde fue toda esa gallarda valentía con la que me defendías hace un momento.

_!Fue solo el impulso del momento¡ sigo sin querer lidiar con gente violenta

-Nunca cambiaras, podía dejármelo a mí ¿Sabes? Podía lidira sin ningún problema con él no tenía que salvarme

_Exactamente por eso intervine, ¡lo estaba salvando a él¡

-Vaya caballero que eres,

Rachel estaba comenzando a darse la vuelta solo le quedaban un par de minutos para el examen y debía prepararse pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente pudo escuchar brevemente a kenichi decir.

_Además le prometí a Ethan que cuidaría de su hermana

Ante esto Rachel sintió que una vez más su corazón se conmovía nuevamente por sus palabras como hace todos esos años cuando él fue el primero en reconocerla como una compañera sin poderle dar una respuesta directa ella también murmuro.

-Sigues siendo la misma vasija de barro tan bellamente pulida Shirahama-kun, gracias

Eso era algo que ambos artistas marciales preferían no volver a mencionar ya que traía demasidos recuerdos, por lo que decidieron concentrase únicamente en la prueba que tenían delante de ellos cuando la fuerte voz de Present Mic grito a los cielos

/!¿LISTOS? COMIENZEN!

Al recibir la señal todos los estudiantes comenzaron la carrera para reunir la mayor cantidad posible de puntos y aprobar su examen, inmediatamente ambos artistas marciales se unieron a la competencia con un solo objetivo en mente tal vez dos en el caso de Rachel aprobar el examen y hacer que todo notaran a ¡Rachel-Sama¡.

Para reunir la mayor cantidad de puntos posible Kenichi se había enfocado todo lo posible para entrar en un estado de combate similar al de Apachai-Shishou cuando entrenaba con las estatuas de Akisame-Shishou para destruir todo a su paso debido a esto muchos estudiantes identificándolo como el busca pleitos de la mañana y el delincuente que le disloco la mano a otro decidieron salir de su camino además de que muchos juraban haber visto el fantasma de un tailandés de cabello blanco mientras destruía los robots.

Por otro lado Rachel estaba destruyendo a los robos con técnicas extremadamente llamaditas como le había enseñado su maestro diego y acumulando sus piezas como si se tratara de una pequeña montaña de cuerpos en un ring y finalmente aplastándolos cayendo sobre ellos y aumentando su peso a más de una tonelada con ayuda de su Quirk.

Mientras tanto en la sala de jueces todos estaban maravillados por semejante despliegue de habilidades el joven que traía el Dogi destrozado junto con vendas esta demostrando un perfecto uso de su super fuerza y técnica para luchar, pero de alguna manera sus ataques se veian demasiado honestos pero era algo que podía mejorar por otra parte la chica que parecía luchadora parecía menos fuerte pero aun así tenía un gran dominio de sus habilidades de lucha y un gran control de su Quirk de peso, lo tenía perfectamente medido si llegaba a aumentar su peso más de lo que su pudiera aguantar su cuerpo seguro rompería todas sus extremidades sin poder hacer nada sin duda serian estupendos héroes, pero aún tenían que pasar la prueba más dura era momento de sacar al villano de cero puntos.

Cuando todos los jueces estuvieron de acuerdo y quedaba poco tiempo de la prueba sacaron presionaron el botón para enviar a un robot gigantes que destruía todo a su paso, cuando todos los estudiantes lo vieron un pensamiento colectivo los invadió.

¡DEMASIADO GRANDE, NADIE PUEDE LIDIAR CONTRA ESO¡

Kenichi y Rachel que vieron al robot ya se encontraban agotas por el constante uso de sus técnicas por y habían destruido lo suficiente para aprobar estaban a punto de retirarse como todos los demás pero Kenichi noto a una chica con ropa deportiva negra que estaba atrapada bajo los escombro que el robot hizo.

Rachel que también había notado a la niña, no pudo sentir una mezcla de resignación y molestia ya sabía lo que Kenichi aria pero aun asi tuvo que advertirle.

-Oye Kenichi, recuerda que aún no estás en condiciones de ganarle a esa cosa esa niña estará bien seguro hay profesores viendo.

_Lo se Rachel, pero recuerda que yo me volvi artista marcial para proteger a todos del mal que el mundo finge no ver

-Está bien, ve yo me encargo de la niña

_Te lo encargo Rachel-chan

Esta última oración molesto y sonrojo a Rachel ya que en toda su vida nunca pensó que el mojigato de Kenichi se atrevería a llamar con ese sufijo a nadie más que Miu, pensó que solo lo hacía para molestarla pero antes de que le pudiera decir lo que pensaba él ya estaba corriendo.

Kenichi estaba corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo al robot no podía llegar de un salto hasta la parte del robot ni podía destruirlo como lo hacían los maestros, entonces iría con su segundo mejor plan hacer una carrera vertical sobre un costado del robot y volar su cabeza con una técnica especial de Apachai-Sishou.

Todos los demás lo veían con asombro era el mismo chico que todos tacharon de delincuente corriendo de manera vertical por un costado del robot que seguro lo aria trisas Tenya que veía toda la escena desde lo lejos se estaba recriminando a si mismo seguro que el también vio a la chica atrapada pero tenía un razonamiento igual que Rachel, la chica estaría bien algún profesor la salvaría pero cuando vio al chico con el que más temprano tuvo la discusión escalando el robot para atacarlo y la Rubia ayudando a la niña atrapada comenzó a pensar que eran personas con verdadera vocación de héroes él era el que se había equivocado.

Mientras tanto Kenichi hacia todo lo posible por correr por un lado del cuerpo del robot lo mas rápido que podía era más difícil de lo que pensó y más si el robot se está moviendo constantemente pero no se rendiría la seguridad de las personas dependía de eso, endureciendo más su aura Sei se concentró para dar un golpe especial enseñado por Apacha-Shishou en cuanto llego a la parte donde la cabeza del robot se unía con su cuello uso toda la energía y fuerza que le quedaba para este último golpe tendría que conectarlo bien si quería destruirlo dando un gran salto estiro su pierna y dio una fuerte patada.

-Apapapapapapa ¡ CHAI KICK!

Había golpeado con su fuerza restante y utilizaba la técnica de imitación de sus maestros para darle mas fuerza sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados cuando el cuello del robot se comenzó a despegar y su cabeza salió volando mientras se desmoronaba en el aire.

Ya no tenía nada de fuerza para salvarse a sí mismo un pequeño error de cálculo en su opinión pero valió la pena ahora todos estaba a salvo y el examen había acabado la caía seria dolora solo esperaba que tuvieran a alguien con Quirk de curación si no esto definitivamente dolería semanas.

Cuando finalmente se resignó a su destino esperando un fuerte golpe contra el concreto parecía que estaba con más suerte de la que esperaba alguien lo había tomado por la cintura y saltaba de un lado a otro entre los escombros del robot y edificios para bajar , quería voltear a ver el rostro de su salvador y agradecerle su una grata sorpresa cuando vio a Rachel Que había usado su Quirk de peso para hacerse más ligera y poder subir más fácilmente y rápido para atraparlo estaba a punto de agradecerle pero ella hablo primero

-por dios si ya no tenías fuerza pudiste haberlo dicho, pudimos haberlo derrotado juntos y hacerlo más espectacular para el público.

_Jajaja lo siento, supungo que me deje llevar, pero gracias por salvarme por cierto ¿la chica esta bien?

-Tienes a una bella mujer frente a ti ¿y todo lo que puede hacer es preguntar por otra? que grosero de tu parte, pero si está bien

_jajaja perdón es solo que no me puedo preocupar mucho por ti si sé que eres tan fuerte

Con esto Rachel finalmente dejo a un Kenichi inconsciente sobre el suelo a la espera de alguien viniera a atender sus heridas pero aun inconsciente no pudo evitar reprocharle.

-Mentiroso, si fuera Furinji estarías preocupado

Después de esto todo sucedió sin inconvenientes una pequeña ancianita llego y empezó a curar a todos los heridos con su habilidad que involucraba besarlos para usar su energía y curarse pero con Kenichi no sería necesario solo tenía algunos cortes y moretones, con algo de descanso se recuperaría de la fatiga y estaría como nuevo.

Por ahora solo podía esperar que Hermit y Kaname les hubiera ido bien en su prueba al igual que ellos pero tendría que esperar a verlos para asegurarse no podía hacer nada más por lo que simplemente decidió descansar con kenichi hasta que pudiera reunirse con sus amigos.

El examen lo hare en dos partes para tambien poder escribir sobre la prueba de Hermit y Freya si alguien tiene una sugerencua u opinion es bienevinda

Gracias por leer


	9. EXAMEN P2

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO ME PERTENECE NINGUN PERSONAJE,IMAGEN O FRANQUICIA Y ES MERO PASATIEMPO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

-Shimpaku

_cambio de dialogo

"Estudiantes

/Heroes

EXAMEN P2

Pov. Freya

Mientras que Kenichi y Rachel lidiaban por su partes con el examen, tanto Hermit como Freya se ocupaban igualmente de prepararse para su respectiva prueba, ambos se encontraban un poco alejados preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir no era algo de lo que realmente se tuvieran que preocupar si consideraban todas las otras batallas que ya habían tenido en su otra vida como maestros de artes marciales.

Algo que le impresionaba mucho a Freya era la capacidad de Hermit de mantenerse calmado en todo momento aun cuando según lo que ella savia él era un artista marcial tipo Dou parecía que las únicas veces en las que realmente se permitía perder la calma era con Kenichi y en caso de su vida anterior con la pequeña Honoka.

Ahora que lo pensaba realmente no sabía mucho de Hermit seguro que eran compañeros de armas y habían luchado en numerosas ocasiones juntos, pero por lo que recordaba él simplemente tenía la costumbre de solo aparecer cuando se le necesitaba y desaparecer cuando el trabajo en cuestión había terminado fue así cuando estuvieron juntos en Ragnarock y también cuando se unieron a Shimpaku.

Esa capacidad que tenía para aparecer y desaparecer cuando era requerido le impresionaba mucho cuando fue la caída de Ragnarock se enteró que de alguna manera no hubiera sido posible la victoria de Shimpaku sin la participación de Hermit al derrotar a Berseker, eso era algo que la impresiono mucho no creía que alguien además de Odín fuera capaz de eso.

De alguna manera siempre estaba haciendo cosas imposibles como cuando los ayudo a entrar a la isla de la desesperación para el torneo sirviendo de señuelo, inicialmente se asustó un poco al no verlo regresar con ellos después de la explosión de yate, pero sus temores fueron aplacados por los combates que tenía por delante y luego estos mismo temores se vieron infundados cuando apareció frente a ellos para salvarlos nuevamente pero esta vez de Fortuna, no quería admitirlo pero sin el presente no podrían haber ganado fue el único que realmente le pudo hacer algún daño al maestro.

Por alguna razón le recordaba un poco al abuelo Denki, por lo que entendía su abuelo en su juventud tenía la costumbre de desaparecer sin ninguna palabra y luego regresar con varias heridas, cuando sus padres murieron y comenzó a entrenarla en el arte del bastón dejo de desaparecer y se volvió más como un anciano común, en ese aspecto ambos se parecían simplemente desapareciendo y luego solo mostrarse como si nada hubiera pasado o si la situación lo ameritaba.

En su vida anterior nunca le presto mucha atención principalmente por su pequeño enamoramiento con Ukita y luego su posterior romance con Takeda, pero ahora en un nuevo mundo y siendo una de las únicas personas que comprendían la situación de todos sus dilemas la hacían preguntarse si debería tratar entablar una amistad más cercana con él, pero aun había una gran distancia que los separaba de una verdadera amistad era como si Hermit no estuviera dispuesto a bajar nunca la guardia a menos que estuviera Kenichi o Honoka para apaciguarlo esperaba poder cambiar eso después de todo no haría ningún bien el ser tan cerrados con sus aliados.

Estaba comenzando a sentirse incomoda por el silencio que había entre ambos se encontraban algo lejos de los demás estudiantes y solo escuchaba breves murmullos a los que no les ponía atención, quería iniciar una conversación pero realmente no sabía cómo, no era buena socializando la única razón por la que anteriormente lo pudo lograr fue gracias a la ayuda de su abuelo y a que las valkirias se comenzaron a acercar a ella como una meta, incluso cuando socializaba en Shimpaku era debido a mucha ayuda de Kisara y de los demás por si sola la verdad es que no podía iniciar una conversación.

Estaba repasando mentalmente posible temas de conversación que creía que le podrían interesar a Hermit pero se sumió tan profundo en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que comenzó a verlo fijamente y finalmente fue el que comenzó a hablar

-Es de mala educación mirar demasiado tiempo a una persona, si continuas así comenzare a sentirme acosado.

_Ha? No lo siento, solo estaba pensando no me dio cuenta que estaba mirando fijamente, espera ¿Acabas de intentar de hacer una broma?

-Tal vez, te vez algo tensa no es algo apropiado para la líder de las Valkirias.

_Solo me preguntaba sobre los posibles desafíos del examen

Después de esto ambos volvieron a quedar en un incómodo silencio, comenzaba a ser tedioso para Freya esto, no esperaba que fuera tan difícil entablar una conversación, no debería de tener tanto miedo después de todo hubo un tiempo en Ragnarock en el que incluso Hermit estuvo por debajo de ella, pero si lo pensaba eso no era nada significativo había demostrado ser mas fuerte que ella en varias ocasiones derroto a Berseker, fue el único que le pudo hacer un daño significativo a Fortuna, se infiltro en Yami ayudo a detener el ocaso eterno, siempre estuvo en las líneas delantera junto a Kenichi restableciendo el mundo a una era de paz, si lo pensaba sus logros no se sentían muchos en comparación.

Pero no iba a dejar que eso la desanimara estaba decidía a no quedarse atrás nuevamente y ahora que eran solo ellos cuatro tendría que ser más fuerte y decidida estaba a punto de tratar de iniciar una nueva conversación con el pero se escucho la estruendosa voz de su intructor a lo lejos mientras gritaba

/!¿LISTOS? COMIENZEN!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo todos comenzaron a correr pero Hermit no se movió ni un poco parecía que estaba esperando a que ella se moviera y demostró ser cierto cuando repentinamente dijo.

-¿Es que acaso la diosa de la guerra Freya, no piensa luchar?

Esto cogió con la guardia baja nuevamente a Freya efectivamente la estaba esperando decidió comenzar a moverse e inmediatamente comenzó a correr detrás de todos los demás para reunir todo los puntos posible pero no sin antes gritarle a Hermit.

_!Sera mejor que me sigas los ermitaños pierden el camino demasiado fácil¡

Hermit no respondió simplemente la vio correr y alejarse no sería difícil alcanzarla y más con su Quirk le sorprendió que unas pocas palabras y sin gracia parecían animarla un poco, noto cuando lo observo fijamente parece que no está acostumbrada a interactuar muy fácilmente con otros incluso si son aliados eso explicaría el golpe que le dio cuando se reencontraron en este mundo por primera vez.

Bueno tendria que enseñarle a interactuar y saludar de otra manera no estaba dispuesto a que todos sus reencuentros fueran así, tratando de no pensarlo mucho dio un salto lo más alto que pudo e impulsándose un poco con sus explosiones llego rápidamente al lado de Freya no dijo nada pero estaba claro que la seguiría todo el camino durante el examen después de todo tenía razón los hermitaños pierden el camino demasiado fácil.

Pov Hermit

Después de eso ambos simplemente se enfocaron en destruir todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino Freya demostró tener un gran control con su Quirk utilizándolo para aislar a los robots con sus barreras y destruirlos con su bastón en ocasiones aplastándolos directamente con ellas.

Hermit por otro lado se concentraba en empalar con la punta de sus manos a los robots uno tras otro ni siquiera se estaba tomando la molestia de usar su Quirk, solo lo utilizo una breve ocasión para mandar volando a un pequeño estudiante con cabello color purpura con forma de uva que trato de ponerle una trampa para inmovilizarlo y robarle sus puntos, pero en cuanto noto las bolas purpuras volando contra él simplemente las voló con una explosión de las palmas de sus manos.

Buscando al pequeño granuja que lo ataco se dio cuenta que estaba escalando por un edificio con las mismas pelotas purpuras que le lanzo pensó brevemente en dejarlo ir pero lo reconsidero pensando que sería mejor si le daba un escarmiento para futuras ocasiones, usando nuevamente sus manos como propulsores apareció frente al pequeño y lo atrapo directamente del cabello y con ayuda de su mano libre aterrizo en el suelo y comenzó a hablar.

-¿No se supone que los héroes, no atacan a sus compañeros?

"¡Aun no somos héroes, y esto es una competencia ¿No es mejor tratar de ganar la mayor cantidad posible de puntos? Además no te iba dejar ahí solo te usaria de señuelo un momento, NO HICE NADA MALO¡

La cara exaltada del enano le dio algo de gracia a Hermit parecía realmente sincero con sus palabra y asustado al mismo tiempo incluso le tuvo algo de lastima por su evidente pánico pero decidió que era mejor cortarlo de raíz el problema y darle un escarmiento.

-¿Cómo te llamas enano?

"!NO SOY UN ENANO, SOY EL GRAN MINORU MINETA FUTURO HEROE E IMAN DE CHICAS¡

-Bueno enano piénsalo mejor la próxima vez que decidas tratar de ponerle una trampa a alguien

"!Calle cara bonita, no tomare consejo de nadie arriba en la jerarquía, incluso estas acompañado de una bella morena¡

-Has lo que quiera, solo te diré una última cosa, la próxima vez que trates de ponerme una trampa quizá sea la última.

Mientras decía esta palabra Hermit procuro utilizar una cantidad moderada de su Dou Ki pero aun así parecía aterrar al pequeño y lucia como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento por lo que decidió lanzarlo lo más lejos que fuera posible mientras le gritaba

-¡PIERDETE!

Pero noto algo el enano no salió volando como tenía previsto en cambio parecía adherido a su mano y no se despegaba por más que lo agitara y luego el pequeño comenzó a hablar

"JAJAJAJ no podrás lanzarme mi habilidad hace mi cuero cabelludo extremadamente pegajoso te será imposible despegarte ¡IDIOTA!

Esto ya estaba comenzando a enfadar a Hermit toda la piedad que le pudo tener al pequeño se estaba evaporando rápidamente comenzó a enterrar sus dedos en el cráneo del enano y a expulsar un poco más de su ki alzando a su presa a la altura de sus ojos comenzó a advertirle nuevamente.

-Por tu propia seguridad será mejor que tu sucio cabello no este aferrado más a mi mano después de esto si no quiere acabar incinerado.

Pequeñas explosiones comenzaron a salir de su mano y tomo nuevamente una postura para lanzar al enano buscando algún objetivo para lanzarlo vio un robot que equivalía a tres puntos en la distancia fijando su objetivo nuevamente hablo con su víctima.

-¿querías algunos puntos no? Te ayudare solo procura no volverte a cruzar en mi camino ¡DESAPARECE!

Cuando termino de hablar nuevamente trato de lanzar al pobre mineta pero en esta ocasión con ayuda de su Ki y de su Quirk y hizo una gran explosión con su palma que parece que fue suficiente para quemar algo del cabello pegajoso y liberarse mientras que lanzo al enano impactando contra el robot y destruyéndolo en el proceso.

Cumplió su promesa y le ayudo a obtener algunos puntos no se podría quejar además si tenía suerte algo aprendería de este breve encuentro pero no todos compartían sus pensamientos Freya que había observado y escuchado todo se acercó por detrás de él y comenzó a hablar.

_Eso fue algo duro ¿No crees?

-Solo le ayude a conseguir algunos puntos y le enseñe algunos modales en el proceso

_Tu manera de ayudar es muy extraña

-¿Lo está diciendo la chica que me golpeo como un saludo?

_lo podrías haber esquivado ¿sabes? O acaso el gran Hermit ¿A perdido su toque?

-¡CALLATE! Solo estaba distraído

Esto pareció avergonzar un poco a Hermit parece que Freya dio en el clavo y lo había cogido con la guardia baja cuando se reencontraron la primera vez esto le divertía y aliviaba en cierto grado era bueno saber que no estaba en guardia todo el tiempo y se sentía algo relajado con ella.

Habían reunido todos los puntos requeridos para pasar el examen cualquier cosa que hicieran ahora sería solo adicional, faltaban pocos minutos para concluir con el examen estaba pensando en regresar a la entrada y esperar a que acabara la prueba pero antes de que Hermit o Freya expresaran sus pensamiento una gran temblor comenzó alertando a todos, en medio de la zona de prueba un enorme robot apareció.

Esos profesores seguro estaban dementes al utilizar algo tan grande contra simples estudiantes, bueno seguro que no era algo con lo que Hermit no pudiera lidiar pero simplemente no valía la pena desde su punto de vista, todos los demás participantes se apartaban del camino del robot estaba a punto de sugerirle a Freya hacer lo mismo pero a la distancia pudo notar algo que lo incómodo.

Una chica con ropa deportiva negra trataba de arrastra a un chico considerablemente más alto que ella, que traía ropa deportiva azul y lucia como si tuviera tres brazos de cada lado parecía que el chico estaba inconsciente y la niña trataba de apartarlo del camino del robot.

La verdad sea dicha Hermit no tenia deseos de intervenir sabía que los profesores no dejarían que muriera incluso si fueran heridos no morirían estaba a punto de seguir su camino pero Freya que también observo a los dos chicos lo confronto.

_¿Piensas ignorarlos?

-los profesores no permitirán que mueran

_Somos artistas marciales, nuestro deber es ayudar a los indefensos, aun si alguien más los salvara después no impedirán que sean heridos

-Ser herido es parte de ser un guerreo, y más si quieren ser héroes

_¿Piensas seguir nuevamente ese camino tan cruel y solitario Hermit?

Hermit no respondió inmediatamente estaba sopesando las implicaciones de lo que Freya le estaba diciendo de verdad que no tenía intención de ayudar no los conocía e incluso si no intervenía aunque fueran un poco heridos todavía saldrían con vida, pero eso no parecía convencer a Freya por un lado quería ignórala y seguir con su camino pero pensó brevemente en su anterior vida más específicamente en Honoka.

Ella siempre había tratado de inculcarle valores sumamente molestos como los que tenía Kenichi, como el nunca ignorar a alguien que esté en peligro era algo que tuvo que seguir hasta cierto punto, nunca lo diría en voz alta pero ser recompensado por Honoka por seguir tan ridículos ideales aliviaba su alma.

Pero ahora en este mundo, en esta vida nadie le exigía seguir ese código de conducta seguro que Kenichi lo mencionaba en alguna ocasión pero más que eso el siempre terminaba encargándose de ayudar a los demás sin que él tuviera que hacer nada por lo que nunca lo considero, y ahora aquí estaba Freya exigiéndole que ayudara a los más débiles no era algo que estuviera en sus prioridades pero viendo los ojos de Freya no parecía tener opciones si no lo hacía, ella misma lo haría y aunque no lo dijera todos sabían que tenía una debilidad por las mujeres molestas y ella estaba siendo sumamente molesta, sin ver alguna alternativa y viendo que no cedería a ninguno de sus razonamientos simplemente dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al robot y comenzó a hablar

-¿Puede rodear el Robot con tus barreras para no exponer a nadie mas?

_Sabía que harías lo correcto Hermit, Si puedo pero no durara mucho necesita mucha energía para barreras de ese tamaño solo puedo darte un minuto

-Es suficiente hazlo, no quiero tener que contenerme

Sin decir más Hermit comenzó a impulsarse nuevamente a toda velocidad con las explosiones de sus manos para llegar unos metros más arriba de la cabeza del robot, Freya no perdió el tiempo al mismo tiempo que él se impulsó ella corrió a toda velocidad al frente del robot y clavando su bastón frente a la maquina creo una enorme barrera que rodeo por todas partes menos por encima al robot mientras gritaba

_!BIG CAGE¡

Hermit que ya estaba sobre el robot comenzó con su técnica especial mezclando nuevamente su ki junto con su Quirk comenzó una serie de golpe de palma sobre el robot para terminar con un último y explosivo golpe de palma mientras gritaba

-¡ GOU KYOUSA. FIRE¡

Este último golpe desato un torrente masivo de explosiones que inundaron la barrera que Freya preparo Agrietándola poco a poco, finalmente no pudo contener más la barrera y esta termino destruyendo expulsando aire caliente y polvo por todos lados, finalmente la campana del final del examen sonó y el panorama se estaba aclarando.

Freya estaba tratando de encontrar a su compañero ese había sido un movimiento demasiado excesivo parece que incluso Hermit termino engullido en su propio ataque estaba comenzando a preocuparse pero antes de que pudiera correr a los restos chamuscados del robot para buscar a Hermit pero este apareció directamente detrás de ella mientras decía.

-Solo por esto no esperes que vaya a ceder a todo tus caprichos Freya.

_¿Me estás diciendo que incluso el gran Hermit puede ceder a los caprichos de una mujer?

-No presiones tu suerte

Freya estaba divertida por decir lo menos Hermit era más amable de lo que le gusta admitir ella sabía que si de verdad no quisiera intervenir nadie podría cambiar su mente parece que ser amigos más cercanos no sería tan difícil como pensaba inicialmente, mientras pensaba esto noto que los paso de Hermit eran lentos y temblorosos parece que no fue la única que agoto todas sus energías acercándose a él antes de que pudiera decir algo tomo su brazo y lo paso sobre su cuello para que se pudiera apoyar en ella estaba a punto de protestar pero ella hablo primero.

_No deberías de hacer técnicas tan imprudentes su tu cuerpo no puede lidiar con ello

-No necesito ayuda

_Trata de impedirlo si puedes

Freya estaba demostrando ser sumamente terca más de lo que creía inicialmente, esto irritaba un poco a Hermit pero le divertía en cierto nivel también parece que Kenichi y Honoka ya no soy las únicas molestias que conoce, podría ser más divertido de lo que pensó con estos pensamiento.

Con estos pensamientos lo único que faltaba era esperar que Kenichi y Rachel hubieran aprobado el examen, no tenía duda de que lo harían después de todo Kenichi es el único Hombre al que le admitiría una derrota.

Fin

Esta ya es toda la parte del examen si alguno tiene alguna opinión o sugerencia es bienvenida, espero les guste, y gracias por leer


	10. PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO ME PERTENECE NINGUN PERSONAJE,IMAGEN O FRANQUICIA Y ES MERO PASATIEMPO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

-Dialogos-

Después del examen los cuatro artistas marciales se habían reunido afuera de la escuela con el fin de ir todos juntos a sus respectivos hogares y cuando se encontraron realmente no fue una sorpresa ni para Rachel ni para Kaname que tanto Kenichi como Natsu terminaran agotados por el enorme sobre esfuerzo que realizaron a el ultimo, puede que como Artistas marciales experimentados sus mentes siempre saben que hacer pero su cuerpo realmente no se pone a la par con ellos, pero esperaban cambiar esa situación con forme avanzaran con su entrenamiento.

Habían pasado un par de semanas y los cuatro decidieron descansar de su entrenamientos por lo menos hasta que se confirmara si entrarían a la UA, aunque en lo que respectaba a Natsu se mantenía afirmando que no sería un problema entrar ya que todos habían demostrado gran parte de sus habilidades durante la prueba, pensamiento que resulto ser correcto cuando a los pocos días recibieron sus notificaciones escritas de que se les esperaba en los próximos días para asistir a clases.

Todos estaban lo suficientemente contentos con esta confirmación ya que por el tiempo que se tardaron comenzaban a pensar que por alguna razón no los consideraban candidatos óptimos para su programa de héroes, aun que realmente no sería un gran problema si no entraban en la UA siempre podrían aplicar para otra escuela o simplemente ser alguno de los clasificados como vigilantes, pero siempre era mejor tener un sueldo y sobre todo porque ninguno contaba con los recurso que tenían en su anterior vida ya sea por tener dinero por parte de su familia o en el caso de Rachel ser una luchadora famosa con recurso de YAMI.

Cuando recibieron sus resultados todos tenían diferentes preparaciones que realizar por lo que no era posible que se fueran encontrar en unos días, era algo que estaba bastante bien desde el punto de vista de Natsu ya que pensaba que necesitaba un poco de relajación, del contante caos andante que eran sus amigos y tener unos días de paz.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y ahora Natsu se dirigía a la escuela por lo que sabía el junto a todos su amigos hicieron los puntos suficientes como para estar todos en la misma clase y el que Rachel y Kaname en un principio fueran de otras escuelas ayudo para que no se considerada sospechoso que los cuatro estuvieran en la misma clase, pero desde que recibieron sus aceptaciones ninguno se había podido encontrar y a pesar de que no lo admitiría estaba un poco ansioso por estar nuevamente con sus amigos en el mismo grupo.

Acercándose a un paso constante a la clase 1-A pudo comenzar a escuchar los constantes murmullos de los estudiantes, asistir a clases no es algo por lo que estuviera realmente feliz pero pensó que siendo una escuela especialmente dedicada a producir héroes podría bien aprender algo bueno, cuando entro al salón de clases pudo notar que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban sentados y solo faltaban cuatro lugares que debían de ser el suyo y de sus amigos.

Él pensaba que había llegado de manera puntual, probablemente todos se presentaron temprano con el pensamiento de dejar una buena impresión tanto a sus profesores como a sus compañeros de clase, él por supuesto que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de aparentar nada nunca más ya había tenido suficiente de eso, estaba un poco extrañado por ser el primero de sus amigos en llegar pero pensándolo bien Kenichi nunca fue el más puntual para nada por alguna razón siempre llevaba tarde a todos lados, incluso a su boda llego tarde pero eso era un pensamiento para otro momento, en lo que respectaba a Rachel probablemente esperaba para el último momento y hacer una gran entrada y Kaname seguramente se vio arrastrada a ello.

Sabía que los vería tarde o temprano por lo que sin dirigirle una palabra a nadie simplemente paso atreves del salón de clases y tomando un lugar cerca de la ventana y subiendo los pies sobre su banca se disponía a relajarse el tiempo restante hasta que iniciaran las actividades, mientras se sentaba trato de memorizar los rostro de sus posibles futuros héroes notando entre los rostros a la chica de cabello negro y al chico con los brazos de pulpo que salvo durante el examen.

Parecía que ambos se querían acercar y decirle algo pero estaban lo bastante asustados o lo suficientemente nerviosos como para abstenerse de decir algo, realmente no importaba no esperaba ningún agradecimiento y solo los salvo debido a la insistencia de Rachel, se disponía dormir un poco a la espera de sus amigos o del profesor pero aparentemente eso tendría que espera por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar a un chico de cabello azul y anteojos que se acercaba con una manera de caminar que simplemente podría describir como robótica, realmente no quería hablar con nadie por lo que pensaba en ignorarlo pero no podría ser posible porque el chico comenzó con una mezcla de charla y gritos a hablarle.

-¡Oye tu¡ no debería subir los pies a los escritorios es una falta de respeto para quien los hace y para nuestros predecesores

Lo que decía el chico para Natsu realmente no tenía ninguna importancia y lo ignoro de primer momento simplemente dejando caer su cabeza atrás y balanceándose un poco sobre su silla pero no dejaba de gritar o de hablar realmente no lo sabía pero comenzaba a ser algo molesto.

-Oye cuatro ojos te recomiendo que te calles y te sientes antes de que te metas en un problema que realmente no quieres – dijo Natsu tratando de que el chico tomara el mensaje y no tener que darle una lección, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado por que siguió insistiendo

-¡Que grosero! Mi nombre es Ida Tenya no cuatro ojos asegúrate de recordarlo después de todo seremos compañeros de clase – ya el ahora identificado Tenya seguía insistiendo en tratar de reprimirlo como si se tratara de un niño cosa que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a Natsu y estaba considerando seriamente mandarlo a volar contra una pared.

Probablemente no era una buena idea considerando que era su primer día de clases y aparte no quería causarle daño a nadie tan pronto pero este chico Tenya seguro que era molesto y dejando escapar un suspiro trato de darle una última advertencia -No es algo bueno que te metas en los asuntos de los demás podrías acabar mal, así que cierra la boca y vete – esperaba que con esto por fin pudiera tener algo de paz.

Lamentablemente Tenya no parecía percibir que estaba comenzando a estar en peligro realmente y golpeando de manera ruidosa su palma contra el escritorio para llamar la atención de Natsu mientras seguía tratando de reprimirlo -¡Simplemente no puedo pasar por alto tan irrespetuosa actitud en esta gran institución! ¿Seguro que siquiera quieres convertirte en un héroe?

De manera oficial Natsu estaba molesto ya no trataría de ahorrarle un poco de dolor al estudiante seguro que podría aprender algo de esta experiencia de cualquier manera y ya no se metería en los asuntos de los demás, mientras se ponía de pie por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar Tenya guardo silencio esperando cualquier señal de arrepentimiento por parte de su compañero de clases pero estaba a punto de verificar que no sería así sin tener la oportunidad de reaccionar Natsu le dijo unas simples palabras -¡Piérdete!

Natsu había impulsado su palma hacia adelante con la intención de darle un golpe y mandarlo a volar un poco, pero por lo molesto que estaba había perdido su autocontrol por un breve momento y el golpe era más fuerte de lo que tenía planeado, esto lo lastimaría más de lo planeado pero seguro que el Nerd se lo merecía.

El golpe estaba a pocos momentos de impactar esto le causaría bastantes problemas pero ya no lo podría evitar, afortunadamente para bien de Tenya esto demostró ser incorrecto cuando aparentemente de la nada Kenichi se interpuso entre ambos con su propia palma impactando con la de Natsu creando una corriente de aire que llamo la atención de todos, el choque realmente no era fuerte en opinión de los dos artistas marciales era más un saludo en el mejor de los casos pero para los inexpertos seguro serian lastimados definitivamente fue algo bueno que Kenichi interviniera.

Por su parte Tenya estaba bastante sorprendido, no tenía idea exactamente que acababa de suceder por que no pudo ver claramente nada pero tenía la sensación de que pudo haber estado por un momento en peligro, observando detenidamente a su salvador comenzó a reconocerlo y definitivamente eso lo puso nervioso era el mismo chico con el que tuvo problemas durante el examen, parece que fue aceptado en la misma clase que el eso tenía sentido después de todo el mismo presencio como mando a volar al robot gigante durante el examen.

Aun que aun tenía sus dudas sobre el comportamiento del castaño pudo decir que el vio fácilmente en la prueba algo que otros no, puede que lo juzgo mal además de eso en este momento lo acaba de salvar de un verdadero delincuente debería de ofrecerle un gracias apropiadamente estaba a punto de hablarle y ofrecerle disculpas pero el chico comenzó a hablar con el delincuente.

-Eso fue peligros Natsu- Chan podrías haber herido a cuatro ojos-kun –Mientras escuchaba sus palabras Tenya no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por sus palabras, puede que se equivocara con el respecto a ser un héroe pero sus modales definitivamente dejaban algo que desear y por lo que parece es amigo del delincuente, seguramente no trataba de ayudarlo a él si no que trataba de evitarle problemas a su amigo.

Natsu que estaba en un estado entre alegre por ser detenido y molesto igualmente por ser detenido comenzó a regañar a Kenichi -¡Te dije que dejes de llamarme así Idiota!, además este imbécil cuatro ojos se lo estaba buscando por irritar a los demás—Kenichi lo entendía perfectamente él también había reconoció al cuatro ojos como el tipo que los molesto a él y a Rachel durante la prueba pero por su propio bien deberían de contenerse y no causar caos innecesario –Yo no digo que no, pero podrías haberle pegado menos fuerte eso seguramente lo mandaba atreves de la pared – le dijo Kenichi tratando de calmar a su amigo, Natsu que sabía que tenía razón simplemente dejo pasar el tema ya que Kenichi estaba aquí él podía lidiar con las molestias por lo que simplemente se retiró a su lugar mientras decía – Lo que sea solo mantén al Nerd lejos de mí por su propio bien – Fue lo que dijo Natsu mientras fulminaba con la mirada al pobre de Tenya que se había mantenido en silencio milagrosamente para él.

Por otro lado mientras miraba a su alrededor Kenichi pudo observar que los demás estudiantes estaban bastante sorprendidos por su pequeño incidente, esto definitivamente no era bueno desde su punto de vista era solo su primer día de clases y ya habían llamado la atención de todos y lo más seguro se ganaron un par de enemigos en el proceso y aun era temprano, el mismo estaba dispuesto a solo tomar asiento junto a su amigo, Tenya que a pesar de su opinión de los dos chicos quería ofrecerle una disculpa y un agradecimiento a Kenichi comenzó a llamarlo –Oye espera un momento – Kenichi había volteado preguntándose para que lo llamaba.

Lamentablemente parece que esa conversación tendría que esperar porque sin que nadie lo notara una chica rubia se deslizo por detrás de Kenichi tomándolo por detrás de su ropa lo lanzo al cielo sorprendentemente fácil y mientras saltaba ella misma grito -¡DUPLEX DE RACHEL! – mientras le aplicaba una llave estirando todo el cuerpo de Kenichi mientras este desesperadamente gritaba -¡ ¿Y ahora que hice?! – Ahora que Rachel se había identificado con su característico ataque ella simplemente le señalo -Solo seguir llamando más la atención que yo—respondió mientras continuaba aplicándole presión a su cuerpo –Pero no fue mi culpa –Respondió Kenichi tratando de apaciguarla pero simplemente no funcionaba.

Mientras que Rachel continuaba torturando a Kenichi, Kaname que también había llegado junto con Rachel los paso de largo sin tratar de detenerlos tomando asiendo junto a Natsu que igualmente los ignoraba pero al notar la presencia de Kaname volteo solo para decirle –llegan tarde—Kaname se veía un poco divertida con esta declaración no esperaba que el gran Natsu alias Hermit se preocupara por la puntualidad de sus amigos –Lo siento es solo que a Rachel le gustan las entradas de último segundo- le dijo a Natsu que realmente no respondió y solo asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía dormitando.

Debido a todo este escándalo y agresiones todos los demás estudiantes tenían un mismo pensamiento en mente debían de mantenerse alejados de ese particular grupo de amigos eran simplemente aterradores.

Mientras que Rachel continuaba torturando al infortunado de Kenichi una oruga gigante amarilla que se arrastraba hasta el podio del profesor comenzó a llamar la atención y todos dejaron de poner atención al cómico castigo de Kenichi porque para sorpresa de todos la oruga se dio vuelta enseñando el rosto de un hombre desalineado de cabello negro que comenzó a hablar—Vayan a otro lado si quieren jugar a las luchas, este es el curso de Héroes no tienen tiempo que desperdiciar – Dijo mientras comenzaba a chupar algo que parecía comida deshidratada.

Rachel que por fin había dejado a un mallugado Kenichi en el suelo hizo una declaración un tanto impertinente en opinión de todos -¡Vaya nunca espere que las orugas pudieran hablar! – dijo mientras se mostraba bastante sorprendida por su puesto esto irrito al hombre que comenzó a salir del ahora más visible sleeping pero en lugar de regañarla solo se presentó –Mi nombre es Shota Aizawa su profesor titular, no una oruga – Dijo ahora totalmente fuera mostrando por completo su aspecto desalineado con cabello por todos lados –¡Ho! Vaya lo siento no sabía que los profesores parecían gusanos aquí- Dijo Rache mientras se reía como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo

Por su parte Aizawa no estaba realmente divertido esta niña seguro que sería de las problemáticas de casa salón bueno no era como si no hubiera lidiado con problemáticos antes ya aprendería tarde o temprano así que decidió dejar el tema por el momento –Solo cállate y escucha al igual que todos, puede que sea algo repentino pero todos tomen su ropa deportiva y vayan al patio –Dijo Aizawa sin dar ninguna explicación más y se alejó caminando.

Dicho esto Kenichi que comenzaba a retomar la compostura se acercó junto a Rachel a sus amigos para ir todo juntos cosa con la que ninguno tenía ninguna objeción tomando sus uniformes simplemente se dirigieron a los vestidores para comenzar con la prueba que el maestro les tuviera destinada, por otro lado los estudiantes a un estaban aturdidos por todos los acontecimientos en especial Tenya ya que varios de sus compañeros se portaban como delincuentes según su opinión y a hora su profesor parecía un vagabundo realmente no sabía que esperar ahora de la UA.

Una vez que todos se cambiaron y dirigieron al patio comenzaron a reunirse alrededor del profesor Aizawa que ya se encontraba en el patio a la espera de todos sus estudiantes siempre procurando evitar al problemático grupo de cuatro que básicamente ya estaba provocando enemistades contra otros estudiantes, cuando todos estaban reunidos Aizawa comenzó a hablar- Ahora todos ustedes tendrán un examen para probar sus habilidades con su Quirk –Dijo Aizawa sorprendiendo a todos.

Una chica de Cabello castaño y mejillas rosadas tomo la delantera para hablar con el profesor expresando la duda que todos tenían por alguna razón a Kenichi se le hacía familiar pero no podía recordar donde es que la vio, bueno tendría que dejarlo para otro momento – pero sensei ¿Qué pasa hay de la ceremonia de apertura? O ¿de la ceremonia- dijo la chica esperando alguna buena respuesta por parte de su profesor.

Aizawa ya esperaba esto pero no tenía realmente tiempo que perder por lo que simplemente respondió –Si tienen la intención de convertirse en héroes profesionales no tienen tiempo que perder en eventos ridículos, por ahora vamos a hacer algo que todos ustedes han estado haciendo desde la primaria y evaluaremos sus aptitudes físicas solo que en esta ocasión se les permitirá usar sus Quirk- una vez que termino de decir esto todos estaban en una mezcla de nerviosismo y alegría por poder usar sus habilidades plenamente uno de los estudiantes incluso murmuro que será divertido.

No queriendo que disfrutaran de una falsa alegría rápidamente Aizawa continuo – No se emocionen demasiado pronto el objetivo de esta prueba no es solo evaluar sus Quirk con el fin de mostrarles la verdadera naturaleza de un héroe tendrán que esforzase al máximo y no todo será diversión tendré que imponerles una motivación extra, aquel que quede al final de estas pruebas será expulsado del curso de héroes- una vez termino de decir esto observo el rostro de los estudiantes y por lo que podía decir tuvo el efecto deseado en casi todos excepto en los cuatro alborotadores de esta mañana no sabía si era un exceso de confianza o si realmente sabían que no tenían por qué preocuparse bueno ya lo averiguaría pronto.

Los había estado observando a los cuatro durante el examen y era más que evidente que se conocían probablemente fue solo suerte el que quedara por pares en sus respectivas pruebas, pero lo que definitivamente no parecían adolecentes normales durante la prueba demostrar un gran nivel de control sobre si mismos algo que no le pareció normal, secretamente había investigado al pequeño grupo y no pudo encontrar nada relevante los dos chicos era de familias promedio en el mejor de los casos y las chicas habían vivido en un orfanato la mayor parte de su vida simplemente no era normal que ya tuvieran tanta experiencia podría intentar relacionarlos con algunos casos de vigilantes pero por lo que había visto durante el examen sus habilidades simplemente no concordaban con ningún reporte aun que hubo algunos incidentes a las afueras de la ciudad con habilidades notables en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero tendría que vigilarlos más para estar más seguro finalmente decidió proseguir con la prueba.

-Por el momento comenzaremos con los dos destacados de este año- dijo mientras volteaba a mirar fijamente tanto a Natsu como a Kenichi – sus puntajes podrán haber sido los más altos pero Bakugou Natsu fue claramente superior en uso de su particularidad y supero por poco los puntajes de Midoriya Kenichi así que comience usted señor Natsu- Cuando termino su explicación simplemente le lanzo una pelota que Natsu Atrapo con facilidad y se dirigió al punto que le señalaba el maestro para comenzar.

Aizawa viendo que estaba listo le dio la última indicación – Mientras estés en el círculo puedes hacer lo que quieras con el uso de tu Quirk – Termino Aizawa simplemente a la espera de probar sus habilidades.

Por otro lado Natsu no estaba seguro de cómo proceder por una parte sin su Quirk ya sabía que con su pura fuerza física podía lanzar bastante lejos más que una persona promedio en la escuela procuro no lanzar más de 100 metros y aun así era de los primeros de la clase siendo superado en ocasiones por Kenichi pero ahora que le pedían usar su Quirk no sabía hasta donde contenerse o si era necesario y al ser el primero no tenía una referencia del estándar sería algo problemático ya que no quería resaltar de momento, bueno de nada servía pensarlo no sería su mejor lanzamiento pero tampoco el más débil, concentrándose y pensando en usar solo su Quirk y nada de su fuerza interna finalmente final mente tomo posición exhalando lentamente finalmente arrojo la pelota impulsándola con solo ayuda de su Quirk

Conforme la pelota se alejaba se podía ver como dejaba círculos de humo por donde pasaba pero ese lanzamiento hacia que Azada estuviera aún más sospechoso definitivamente no se esforzó para lanzar la pelota y aun así la lanzo bastante lejos más de lo que habría esperado murando en la máquina que determinaba los metros le sorprendió bastante 810 metros ahora era más que evidente tenía un cuerpo bastante bien construido y un buen manejo de su Quirk y evidentemente se estaba conteniendo era demasiado sospechoso tendría que vigilarlo a él y a sus amigos pero de momento hay que seguir con la prueba. –Muy bien ahora el siguiente participante Midoriya Kenichi es tu turno de hacer tu lanzamiento- Cuando Aizawa lo llamo comenzó a revisar su archivo desea que su habilidad era súper fuerza y de cierta manera tenía sentido por lo que vio en el examen pero su fuerza física parecía estar al mismo nivel que Bakugou Natsu y de sus dos amigas Kaname y Rachel era imposible que los cuatro tuvieran fuerza sobre humana por el momento tiene que observar.

Mientras tanto Kenichi se estaba preparando para lanzar al igual que Aizawa estaba pensando en que al menos en esta prueba tendría que superar a todos para que coincidiera con la información que dio sobre su Quirk Recordó la ocasión en la que Apachai-Sishou quiso jugar beisbol lanzo la pelota tan fuerte que sospechaba que había roto la velocidad del sonido fácilmente tendría que intentarlo si quería dar una buena impresión concentrando su fuerza interna y usando la técnica de imitación de Apachai-Shishou pronto aprecio un aura roja sobre él y se dispuso a lanzar la pelota lo que no esperaba es que su concentración fue demasiada.

Mientras Aizawa observaba como Kenichi se concentraba y el aura roja comenzó a aparecer por un momento se preocupó ese poder que estaba emanando era bastante preocupante se parecía a lo que hizo para volar al Robot de 0 puntos pero en el examen termino agotado después de usar esa energía seguro que era algo peligroso con la intención de advertirle inmediatamente abrió sus ojos y se centró en el con la intención de anular su Quirk. Cuando lo esperaba que la pelota solo avanzara unos metro pero lo que paso fue que la pelota al igual que con Natsu había deja estelas de humo y aire circulares mientras salía despegada, no tenía sentido estaba seguro de que elimino su habilidad antes de que lanzara pero su poder no desapareció y el aura roja solo desapareció una vez que se relajó, esto era bastante preocupante ¡NO PODIA BORRAR SU QUIRK!

Mirando nuevamente su máquina el resultado fue ciertamente sorprendente 1200 metros y al mirarlo no parecía agotado era una considerable diferencia en lo que respectaba a su examen si bien parecía un poco aturdido por el lanzamiento no mostraba algún cansancio real era demasiado sospechoso si había borrado su habilidad eso solo quería decir que o su Quirk tenía una característica que no se podía borrar o esa era su fuerza natural pero no tenía sentido claramente vio algún poder y esa no era la fuerza de ningún humano sin Quirk definitivamente habría que tenerlos a todos ellos en vigilancia.

En lo que respectaba a los demás estudiantes estaban en definitiva extasiados por la demostración de poder y un poco intimidados eran lanzamientos que difícilmente podían ser sobrepasados durante el resto de la prueba las chicas que los acompañaban frecuentemente Kaname y Rachel demostraron tener también un bueno dominio de su Quirk Rachel aparentemente puede elegir que partes de su cuerpo más pesadas y más ligeras por separado haciendo su cuerpo pesado y su brazo ligero para hacer un lanzamiento mayor y la chica Kaname utilizando sus barreras como guante para impulsar más sus lanzamientos aunque menores los lanzamientos no dejaban de ser sorprendentes teniente 790 y 750 metros respectivamente eran los cuatro primeros siendo superados únicamente por Uraraka que dio un lanzamiento infinito gracias a su Quirk y las chicas siendo superadas por Todoroki gracias a su hielo dando un lanzamiento de 800 metros muy poco por debajo de Natsu.

El restos de las pruebas no fueron menos sorprendentes ni menos estresantes en la carrera de 50 metros no dejaron de ser los primeros esperaba que el chico Tenya fuera el primero con sus 3,4 segundos pero no fue así fue superado Por Bakugou con 3 segundos cerrados y por Kenichi con solo una milésima de segundo menos que el 3,3 segundos el resto fueron las chicas siendo Kaname 4 segundos utilizando sus barreras para impulsarse mientras corría y Rachel 3,8 haciendo su cuerpo lo más ligero que le fue posible teniendo por detrás a Todoroki con 3,9 segundo.

Cada vez se hacía más evidente quienes serían los sobresalientes durante el curso de héroes a comparación el resto de las pruebas fueron bastante simples cada vez se hacía más evidente que problemático grupo de 4 estaban bien entrenados físicamente y comprendían perfectamente su Quirk si estas muestras de habilidad eran algo que decir podrían ser incluso mejores que varios profesionales al finalizar la prueba como era evidente los primeros lugares fueron ocupados por Kenichi seguido por Natsu, Kaname y Rachel siendo seguidos por los niños que venían de familias de pro-hero como Momo Yaoyorozu, Todoroki Shoto e Ida Tenya.

Por parte de Aizawa esto era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba ya sabía que estaría a cargo de niños sobresalientes ya que algunos venían de familias de héroes y algunos podrían ser prodigios pero no esperaba que niños que venían de familias aparentemente comunes o en el caso de las chicas sin familia superaran claramente a los que entraron por recomendación no esperaba tener tantos prodigios en una sola clase era algo en lo que pensar además del hecho de que al chico Midoriya Kenichi no podía eliminar su Quirk, pero por ahora mirando los resultados aunque varios fueron evidentemente superiores a otros todos tenían el potencial de convertirse en héroes incluso Minoru Mineta que aun que fue el último tiene una habilidad sorprendentemente buena con el manejo de su Quirk aunque sus motivaciones parecen ser dudosas en el mejor de los casos aún podría darle una oportunidad por ahora decidió externar sus pensamientos.

Mirando a los estudiantes que estaban examinando sus resultados decidió por fin hablar – por cierto estaba mintiendo con la expulsión- esto puso una cara de incredulidad entre todos los estudiantes y una de alivio en el caso del pequeño mineta dejándolos asimilar la información Aizawa continuo con su retorcida sonrisa- Solo era un truco para llevarlos a sus límites individuales con todo esto dicho hay impresiones con el curriculum y varias cosas más para que lean para cuando vuelvan.

Con esto dicho Aizawa se alejó sin decirles más a los estudiantes permitiéndoles que se relajaran por todo el estrés de la prueba, mientras que sus pensamientos se dirigían a el problemático grupo de 4 sus habilidades y técnicas no eran algo que simples adolecentes manejaran tarde o temprano descubriría su secreto por el bien de la escuela solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Por otro lado con los estudiantes el resto del día fue bastante tranquillo haciendo las introducciones correspondientes a los profesores y a las instalaciones, al finalizar el día Kenichi y todos sus amigos se preparaban para irse mientras hacían planes para pasar un rato en los video juegos al acercarse a la entrada pudieron ver al mismo chico Tenya con el que esta mañana habían tenido una confrontación seguro que era un dolor tratar con él y aun que Kenichi seguía conservando su noble carácter en su vida como maestro había adquirido una personalidad un poco más cruel para quienes lo molestaban no le haría nada grave pero podría lastimarlo un poco si continuaba molestando claro que nada en comparación con lo que aria Natsu si lo considerable demasiado irritable.

Llegando finalmente a donde Tenya se encontraba este antes de que pudieran decir algo simplemente se inclinó y comenzó a hablar - ¡Lamento muchos todos los problemas que les ocasione- Esto era algo que definitivamente no esperaban ni kenichi ni Natsu dado que Tenya ya había expresado su descontento con la presencia de todos ellos en el curso de Héroes pero lo dejaron continuar –Sé que les cause muchas molestias es solo que estaba algo emocionado con el curso de héroes y no podía entender su actitud tan relajada que tenían pero es evidente que tienen lo que se necesita para estar aquí en la UA ¡Lo mejor de lo mejor!

La verdad es que ninguno esperaba una disculpa y ninguno la quería por parte de Natsu solo lo consideraba una molestia y del lado de Kenichi simplemente no podía llevarse muy bien así que cada quien le dio sus propias palabras empezando por Natsu que paso caminando de largo a un lado de el sin darle una segunda mirada deteniéndose únicamente para decirle –Solo no molestes- con esto dicho se alejó esto dejo desconcertado a Tenya que esperaba algo más después de su disculpa sincera y cuando Kenichi se acercó espero tener una mayor conversación con él a pesar de su experiencia pasada ya que pensaba que era más diplomático que su amigo.

Kenichi por su lado no quería ser tan frio como Natsu pero estaba cansado y sus encuentros con Tenya solo habían sido irritables aun así trato de darle la respuesta más amable posible acercándose frente a Tenya puso una mano en su hombro y dijo- No te preocupes por Natsu-Kun te perdono a su manera acepamos tus disculpas solo una pequeña advertencia no nos molestes mucho o podría dislocar algo más que tu mano solo que esta vez no lo reparare- con esto dicho simplemente agito su mano en señal de despido y con una sonrisa siguió caminando para alcanzar a su amigo.

Tenya ahora estaba más perturbado y preocupado su disculpa había sido aceptada pero ahora había sido amenazado de alguna manera preferiría que Kenichi lo hubiera dejado al igual que Natsu esa manera de ser tan cortes cuando lo amenaza de alguna manera daba más miedo mientras se enderezaba vio a las chicas que siempre los acompañan Kaname y Rachel estaba a punto de decir algo pero Rachel le gano y comenzó a hablar- ¡Vaya lograste entrar en el lado malo del pequeño Kenichi bastante rápido! Es bastante sorprendente por tu seguridad me mantendría alejado de él si fuera tu que tengas buen día- cuando termino de hablar Kaname simplemente asintió en confirmación y ambas se fueron del lugar dejando a un Tenya aturdido y preocupado, definitivamente mantendría la distancia de todos ellos.

Mientras que los artistas marciales se alejaban al otro lado se podían observar a otros tres estudiantes que estaban simplemente de pie observando la situación siendo ellos Uraraka Ochako, Momo Yaoyorozu y el hombre con brazos de pulpo Shoji mezo que mantenían una conversación entre ellos al observar toda la situación siendo Momo la que tomo la iniciativa de la conversación- Parece que es bastante difícil acercarse a ellos ¿no creen?- los otros dos que compartían el pensamiento después de lo que vieron simplemente asintieron siendo Ochako la siguiente en hablar- Si parecen bastante rudos esperaba poder agradecerle a Midoriya- San y a Stanley-san el haberme salvado durante el examen- esto sorprendió a Momo y Shouji que no esperaban que la pequeña Ochaco hubiera sido salvada al igual que ellos

Mientras tanto Ochaco quien tenía curiosidad de por qué sus compañeros querían hablar con el grupo les pregunto- Por cierto ¿Ustedes que querían hablar con ellos?- Shouji que por fin decidió unirse a la conversación comenzó a hablar- También esperábamos agradecerse a Bakugou-San y Kugatachi-San el salvarnos durante el examen- Momo asentía vigorosamente pues ella recordaba claramente como trato de ayudar a Shouji quien fue atrapado en el caos del Robot pero finalmente fueron Kugatachi-san y Bakogou-San quienes los protegieron y destruyeron al robot.

-Solo que no parecen accesibles a mantener una conversación Bakugou-san da bastante miedo y los demás aunque más corteses son igualmente difíciles de hablar- dijo Momo algo triste por no poder expresar su agradecimiento esperaba que fueran más amables debido a sus acciones pero simplemente estaban en su propio mundo los otros dos lo podían asentir esa era una deuda de gratitud que quizá no podrían pagar nunca a sus salvadores.

Ochako siendo el alma amable y alegre que es decidió tratar de alegrarlos- ¡No se preocupen seguro que son más amables de lo que muestran podremos agradecerles apropiadamente la próxima vez- esto tranquilizo un poco a los otros dos al menos ellos no se habían metido en su lado malo como el pobre de Tenya seguro habría otra oportunidad con esto en mente todos decidieron ir juntos a sus hogares a la espera de que en la próxima ocasión pudieran acercarse más a sus salvadores-

FIN

Hola espero que les guste el capítulo y si cometí algún error o tienen alguna sugerencia me gustaría saberlo gracias por leer


	11. Entrenamiento de Héroes 1 Parte

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:NO ME PERTENECE NINGUN PERSONAJE, IMAGEN, O FRANQUICIA Y ES MERO PASATIEMPO SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

Entrenamiento de Héroes.

Para los cuatro artistas marciales, su primer día de clases había sido sorprendentemente más aburrido y normal de lo que esperaban a excepción de ver a adolescentes con súper poderes haciendo un examen físico bien podría haber sido un día escolar cualquiera en su antigua vida

Kenichi se encontraba un poco desaminado porque aun que no era su intención el hecho de que había "amenazado" un poco a un compañero de clases ya lo estaba catalogando en la categoría de delincuentes, algo que habría querido evitar de ser posible ya que no importaba en que vida se encontrara el siempre preferiría vivir pacíficamente pero si había algo que todos sus años como maestro le habían enseñado es que no importa la era o el lugar siempre habrían conflictos y de igual manera siempre harían falta guerreros en este caso "Héroes" que devolvieran el equilibrio al mundo.

Actualmente se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar a clases, parece que no importaba que fuera otra vida nunca se le quitaría el hábito de dormir hasta tarde ya sea entrenando o leyendo algún libro, la única diferencia es que por su puesto, dejo de leer los llamados libros manuales, para enfocarte en otras literaturas tal como le había recomendado Koetsuji-Sensei hace muchos años, cuando por fin llego a su salón pudo ver que tal como esperaba Natsu ya se encontraba sentado esperando simplemente el inicio de clases, pudo ver que Kaname ya se encontraba sentada a un lado de él pero volteando a los alrededores no pudo ver a Rachel.

Presintiendo lo que le esperaba volteo a todos lados esperando el ataque inminente de la Rubia que no se veía por ningún lado acercándose poco a poco a su lugar junto a sus amigos de la nada un hoyo apareció en el techo efectivamente salió Rachel con la intención de aplastarlo, bien podría evitar el ataque pero sabiendo que no había ninguna malicia en el simplemente se resignó a su destino ya que sería peor si evitaba el "castigo" de Rachel por destacar más que ella haciendo la entrada a último momento.

_**-!**_**RECIBE TU CASTIGO POR TRATAR DE TOMAR LA ÚLTIMA GRAN ENTRADA**___**¡-**_

_-! NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN SIMPLEMENTE ME QUEDE DORMIDO ¡-_

Al igual que el día anterior el pensamiento colectivo de todos los demás estudiantes era el de simplemente evitarlos mientras que Natsu y Kaname ignoraban los gritos de ayuda de Kenichi y dejaban de Rachel siguiera su show de lucha libre a expensas de él.

Una mejora de las primeras interacciones con él cuatro ojos identificado como Ida Tenya era que esta vez a pesar del ruido y los malos modales que podría tener el grupo esta vez simplemente los ignoro parece que la advertencia amistosa de Kenichi había sido un remedio mucho mejor de lo esperado, entrando Aizawa por la puerta mientras de igual manera pasaba de largo a Kenichi y Rachel simplemente comenzó la clase, algunos querían decir algo sobre porque no reprendía a los alborotadores, pero al ver que cuando Aizawa-sensei entro simplemente tomaron asiento y aprendiendo de la experiencia del día anterior nadie dijo nada más.

La verdad sea dicha las actividades y las clases no se veían como algo que en una escuela de Héroes impartirían todo era demasiado normal, clases de inglés, algebra, incluso la cafetería además de ser más grande que cualquier otra escuela a la que hayan asistido no se veía nada particularmente diferente, no fue hasta la tarde que por fin tendrían la clase que todos estaban esperando incluso el grupo de artistas marciales, escuchando el inicio del familiar grito todos voltearon a la puerta.

-**_! Yo estoy... Entrando como una persona Normal ¡_**

Al fondo se podían escuchar los gritos y murmullos de los estudiantes aclamando al Pro-Hero All Might, por su parte Kenichi y Natsu se veía que querían decir algo al respecto sobre como los un poco irritados su exagerada manera de presentarse a sí mismo siempre, pero milagrosamente se abstuvieron de hacer cualquier escena incomoda, y se dedicaron solamente a escuchar la explicación del Pro.-

_-Yo les enseñare entrenamiento básico para héroes Es una materia en la cual se entrenarán en distintas maneras para poder aprender las bases de lo que significa ser un héroe. La mayoría de sus clases serán de esta materia. __**! Empecemos de una vez ¡Lo**__ que haremos el día de Hoy será un entrenamiento de combate! -_

Por primera vez parecía que los artistas marciales estaban poniendo atención genuinamente interesados desde que llegaron aquí han tenido unas cuantas peleas algo desafiantes, pero ver a los futuros protectores de este mundo entrenar y fortalecerse seguramente sería interesante y tal vez podrían aprender algo, mientras el grupo divagaba en sus pensamientos All might continuo su explicación.

-_Para continuar _**_!Aquí tienen¡ _**_Trajes hechos Trajes en base a sus Quirks Registrados y las solicitaciones que ustedes mandaron antes que comenzara el año escolar, una vez que se hayan cambiado júntense en el campo Beta-_

Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, todo podía ser descrito fácilmente como un desfile de disfraces alguno era demasiado llamativos, como armaduras y otros parecían simplemente trajes temáticos, en lo que respectaba a los artistas marciales parece que todos habían tenido la misma idea y simplemente solicitaron una recreación de los trajes que solían usar cuando eran más jóvenes y se la pasaban luchando entre ellos ya sea como parte del Ryozampaku, ragnarock, o Yomi respectivamente, las únicas diferencias notables que se podrían hacer es que Kenichi llevaba una máscara perturbadoramente parecía a la del viejo cuando jugaba a ser Gyaryu X, y que Natsu solicito muñeras especiales para reducir el retroceso de sus explosiones aun que, con el entrenamiento habían llegado a ser manejables, seguía siendo un poco doloroso y esperaba reducir eso.

All Might al ver que todos estaban presentes quería darles unos pocos minutos para que se fueran acostumbrando a la sensación de sus nuevos trajes y los posibles nervios que pudieran tener los nuevos estudiantes, pero aprendiendo de sus experiencias previas con el grupo de Jóvenes artistas marciales, decidió que lo mejor sería apresurarse, mientras más rápido enfrentaran la realidad que los esperaba mejor,

-_Muy bien jóvenes sé que tienen preguntas, pero intentemos dejarlas para el final por lo tanto escuchen bien, la mayoría de los villanos genéricos aparecen en espacios abiertos, pero la realidad es que los que son más difíciles de tratar aparecen mayormente en espacios cerrados, arrestos, robos, secuestros, los más inteligentes siempre están ocultos, con esto en mente hoy serán divididos en 2 grupos Héroes y Villanos luchando en interiores 2 vs 2.-_

Dejando que sopesaran las implicaciones de lo que Había dicho All Might les dio unos segundos para que pensaran hasta que vio a una pequeña con rasgos de rana que levanto la mano algo nerviosa.

_¿No tendremos entrenamiento básico?_

-! Esta será una verdadera batalla para que puedan aprender lo básico ¡. Esta vez la situación será relativamente sencilla el grupo de villanos habrá escondido una bomba en alguna parte del edificio la victoria de los héroes será decidía si atrapan a ambos villanos o recuperan la bomba, de igual manera si antes del tiempo límite no la recuperan o son atrapados por los villanos pierden.

Escuchando las palabras del profesor varios estudiantes se sentían evidentemente nerviosos mientras que otros parecían más preocupados porque no les tocara con alguno de los alumnos recomendados o para el caso con alguien del grupo de problemáticos. Sin perder el ritmo All might saco varias cajas entre las cuales dos estaban marcadas como Héroes y villanos respectivamente.

-Esta vez los grupos serán decididos aleatoriamente cada uno tome una letra y júntese con su compañero-

Mientras All Might se acercaba a cada estudiantes para tomar su turno comenzó a sentirse un poco culpable intencionalmente había solicitado un aparado que le permitía saber que letra iba a salir para que en el momento que le tocara al grupo de artistas marciales, pudiera sepáralos evidentemente no es porque tuviera algo en contra de ellos pero con la muestra de habilidades que pudo observar si de casualidad cualquiera de ellos estuvieran juntos, no importaba si era estudiantes recomendados sufrirían una derrota aplastante en contra del grupo de esta manera esperaba tener las cosas más equilibradas.

Cuando finalizo de separar a los estudiantes en grupos y clasificándolos entre Héroes y villanos finalmente dio a conocer el primero encuentro.

-Muy bien jóvenes el primer encuentro será entre el grupo A serán los jóvenes Kenichi y Ochako actuaran como Héroes y el grupo D serán los jóvenes Kaminari y Kirishima actuando como Villanos ahora tomen sus equipos y villanos a prepararse el resto de ustedes sígame a la sala de observación-

Kenichi se despidió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza de sus amigos espero a que su compañera Uraraka se pusiera al día con él mientras seguían las señales a su destino podía ver como estaba nerviosa puede que sea por toda la atención que estuvo recibiendo desde que entraron a la escuela ciertamente no había dejado la mejor impresión e incluso escucho a algunos llamándolo a él y a sus amigos delincuentes. La verdad sea dicha desde que conoció a Miu nunca realmente interesado en conocer a más mujeres ciertamente interactuó con más como su madre y hermana o con sus compañeras de lucha como Rachel y Kaname, pero todo eso fue a través de la lucha realmente no estaba seguro de como iniciar una conversación con la chica y más porque técnicamente él ya era un adulto que vivió varios años como una artista marcial.

Mientras estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos le pasaban desapercibidos los débiles intentos de Uraraka por iniciar una conversación hasta que está decidida tomo la delantera parándose frente a él para que por fin le pusiera un poco de atención.

-Disculpa? -

_/Ha? perdona estaba perdido en mis pensamientos/_

Riéndose débilmente Uraraka continuo.

-Lo notes es solo que... **!Quería agradecerte por salvarme durante el examen de ingreso así que MUCHAS GRACIAS ¡**-

La repentina explosión de gratitud había tomado con la guardia baja a Kenichi que un poco avergonzado empezó a negar todo rápidamente además de que no recordaba activamente haberla salvado solo recordaba al enorme robot que destruyo con mucho esfuerzo.

_/!No, no, no lo menciones solo fue casualidad cualquier héroe lo hubiera echo_

_-_Lo sé pero solo tu pudiste derribar al enorme robot fue realmente increíble como saltaste y diste esa patada súper fuerte fue **!INCRIBLE¡**

Kenichi de verdad que estaba avergonzado por la admiración que esta chica parecía tenerle claro que derroto al robot pero la verdad es que si Rachel no estuviera ahí para atraparlo la caída lo hubiera dejado en un estado mucho peor, después de todo él no tenía ni el talento ni la fortaleza del súper Hombre invencible Hayato furinji, a pesar de que mentalmente fue un maestro su cuerpo seguía sin poder mantener el ritmo realmente y había quedado fuera de combate durante semanas a diferencia de natsu que destruyo al robot con una mezcla de artes marciales y Quirk por lo que estuvo de pie mucho antes.

_/Bueno dejando eso de lado deberíamos concentrarnos en la prueba que tenemos por delante/_

-Ha claro por supuesto perdona por desviarme-

/no te preocupes, según el mapa de Sensei la bomba podría estar en cualquier piso pero podría emboscarnos antes de que subamos o colocar trampas ¿Alguna idea?/emboscarnos antes de que subamos o colocar trampas ¿Alguna idea?/

-Mmmmm. realmente no conozco sus Quirks así que no estoy segura que sea lo mejor, pero podríamos estar juntos hasta asegúranos de que no haya trampas y uno los pueda distraer mientras el otro roba la bomba-

/Bueno parece que de momento no tenemos más opciones.

Finalizando su conversación Uraraka nuevamente estaba algo incomoda por fin había logrado agradecer apropiadamente y estaba feliz de que su compañero Kenichi era una persona más relajada de lo que inicialmente pensó, desde que lo conoció realmente parecía una persona muy extraña cada vez que estaba con sus amigos parecía alguien tonto y despreocupado que simplemente se dejaba ser golpeado por Rachel y Natsu pero cuando se enfrente a la enorme maquina o a Ida no había duda de que era extraordinariamente fuerte por lo que esperaba no ser un estorbo para él durante esta prueba.

Uraraka realmente quería seguir conversando con él a pesar de las opiniones de sus demás compañeros ella estaba segura de que el grupo de amigos Kenichi eran realmente amables, aunque bien podrían ser mal entendidos estaba a punto de llamarlo nuevamente, pero a lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz de All might-Sensei gritando.

-**Muy bien jóvenes es hora de iniciar su entrenamiento, listos... !COMIENCEN¡-**

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar cuando volteo a ver a Kenichi el simplemente la vio brevemente con una sonrisa y camino directo al edificio, ella había pensado en entrar a través de alguna de las ventanas para no delatar su posición con la entrada principal, pero Kenichi no pensaba igual simplemente caminaba por el pasillo principal, podía notar como es que él tratara de hacer cada vez más espaciadas sus respiraciones y por un momento se sintió como si todo su alrededor estuviera siendo observado por él.

Por su parte Kenichi había decidió mantenerse cerca de Uraraka por si alguno de sus contrincantes decidía emboscarlos, por su puesto él no tenía ninguna habilidad de detección como algunos de sus compañeros con Quirks especialmente diseñados para esos, pero estaba tratando de aplicar las enseñanzas del viejo ampliando el campo de su seikuken, escuchando cada respiración, cada paso, incluso tratando de detectar los mínimos cambios provocados por pequeños insectos por fin pudo llegar a la conclusión de que sus oponentes estaban en el último piso. Por lo que decidió hacer un plan con su compañera.

/Oi Uraraka creo que puedo escucharlos en la última planta/

-!_Increible¡ ¿Puedes escucharlos desde tan lejos?_

_/_Claro si te enfocas lo suficiente puedes oír sus pasos probablemente estén cubriendo la entrada principal así que el plan es simple yo los distraigo tú tomas el arma/

-!Pero nos encontraran de inmediato y será muy difícil que puedas apartar a los dos¡-

Kenichi quien ya estaba procediendo a subir las escaleras para encontrar simplemente volteo sonriendo mientras le decía.

/Todo estará bien, mis antiguos maestros me enseñaron un plan adecuado para esta situación.

Uraraka quería protestar el hecho de que eso era muy vago y exigir una explicación más adecuada con cada paso que daba más nerviosa estaba Kenichi no se detuvo ni un poco a observar las demás habitaciones o buscarlos por los otros pisos, cuando finalmente llegaron al penúltimo piso se detuvo en la habitación que suponía estaba debajo de sus contrincantes.

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos por lo que esperaba que Kenichi por fin le diera más detalles del plan hasta el momento solo sabía que tenía que recuperar el arma mientras él los distraía, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo realizar tal hazaña, mientras veía a Kenichi Como se estiraba tan relajadamente finalmente pregunto.

\- Disculpa.. ¿cómo piensan entrar y distraerlos si no vas a entrar por la puerta principal?-

/simple en realidad, voy a entrar con la simple estrategia que mis maestros siempre me enseñaron ¡ENTRA POR LA FUERZA Y ARMA UN ESCANDALO!

-¡ESO NO ES UN PLAN!-

Pero Kenichi no escucho su réplica simplemente salto contra el techo de la habitación, sorprendiendo a sus oponentes que no esperaban que no esperaban que salieran de un agujero en medio de la habitación.

Se habían concentrado tanto en electrificar y asegurar los alrededores que nunca pensaron que los asaltarían por debajo, Kaminari fue el más rápido en reaccionar viendo que Kenichi aún no se estabilizaba por seguir en el aire le disparo un par de rayos estaba seguro que no los podría esquivar y de tener suerte tal vez lo noquearía.

Lo que no esperaba era que Kenichi se inclinó hacia adelante y con un impulso de cadera se hizo a un lado aterrizando a un lado del agujero que hizo y en el proceso esquivando los rayos.

Kenichi Recomponiéndose rápidamente salto adelante con la intención de golpear al tipo de los rayos, Kirishima se metió en medio recibiendo el primer puñetazo de Kenichi con su cuerpo endurecido haciendo que retrocediera.

En sus mejores momentos Kenichi podría atravesar paredes como si de papel se tratasen, e incluso llego al nivel de sus más corpulentos maestros como el maestro que destrozaba tanques y doblaba metal solo con sus manos, pero en este momento no pudo evitar retorcerse un poco de dolor cuando golpeo a Kirishima, seguro que le hacía falta mucho más entrenamiento para llegar a su anterior nivel.

Mientras Kenichi esquivaba a sus dos oponentes estaba extrañamente maravillado con ellos, ya había visto otros Quirks en acción e incluso batallo contra algunos, pero todos fueron adultos y Quirk con cuerpos muy molestos, aunque no fue realmente serio no esperaba que lo hicieran retroceder un par de niños.

Seguro que él había vuelto a ser un niño también, pero en lo profundo de su ser seguí siendo un Maestro adulto con años de experiencia en combate, ser obligado a retroceder por un cuerpo un poco duro y unos rayos lo avergonzó un poco,

Decidiendo no perder más tiempo esquivo nuevamente una combinación de rayos y corrió contra Kaminaria, al igual que su primer ataque kirishima se atravesó con su cuerpo endurecido para recibir su ataque y de ser posible contratacar.

Esperando hacerlo retroceder nuevamente cruzo sus brazos frente a él, sim embargo esta vez en lugar de llegar con un simple puñetazo Kenichi llego con ambas palmas abiertas y lo golpeo pronunciando su extraña técnica.

/! SOUSHOUDA¡/

Como si fuera magia el golpe lo empujó hacia atrás con una fuerte corriente de aire haciéndolo caer sobre su compañero Kaminari y estrellándolo contra la pared,

Pensando que tal vez ese era el fin del enfrentamiento se acercó a tomar el gran misil que, pero sus esta vez fue el chico eléctrico Kirishima que lo sorprendió, por supuesto lo escucho moverse pero no esperaba que tuviera ni la fuerza ni velocidad para alcanzarlo, aunque nada de eso importo por que en lugar de eso lo que parecía un campo eléctrico lo alcanzo sorprendente mente rápido y lo electrocuto, pudiendo escuchar el débil susurro de la técnica.

-¡ELECTRIC FIELD!-

Esto le recordó las máquinas de Koetsuji y como lo electrocutaban cada que falla en su entrenamiento, tendría que tomarlo en cuenta desde ahora por que con su fuerza actual claro que lo podía resistir en cierto nivel, pero no totalmente ya que logro aturdirlo los suficiente para que dejara de moverse.

Tratando de estabilizarse pudo ver como poco a poco los dos se recomponían sus miradas le dijeron que sabían que no podían vencerlo pero que al menos tratarían de mantenerlo a raya hasta que acabara el tiempo, tenía que admirar su determinación, estaba a punto de comenzar de nuevo su ataque cuando una personita que había olvidado hasta el momento hizo su reaparición y solo pudo escuchar el grito de su profesor que decía.

-¡WIN! Los Héroes han ganado.

Volteando nuevamente contra el arma pudo ver a Uraraka con una mirada avergonzada que se paraba a un lado con una mirada avergonzada, ¡Ni siquiera la sintió acercarse! Se concentró tanto en el combate y en asumir todo el mismo que se olvidó de su compañero definitivamente debería de estar avergonzado como artista marcial.

La batalla había finalizado dando un par de respiraciones profundas Kenichi ofreció un apretón de manos a sus rivales mientras los ayudaba a pararse sin duda si se mantienen entrenando serán grandes héroes, ambos lo tomaron con una sonrisa prometiendo que la próxima vez ellos ganarían.

Por su parte Uraraka que presencio de primera fila la batalla de inicio a fin Se sentía bastante incomoda básicamente no hizo nada, sabía que su parte en el plan era obtener el arma, pero estaba avergonzada ya que aparentemente su presencia fue tan pequeña que incluso su propio compañero se sorprendió cuando la vio.

Aunque la batalla duro poco y Kenichi la veía con una sonrisa sabía que ella no habría podido luchar contra Kaminari o Kirishima tal vez este fue el mejor curso de acción, pero se sentía menos algo menospreciada, podía ver como Kenichi se acercaba para felicitarla cuando finalmente estuvo a solo unos paso comenzó

/ Oye Uraraka lo hiciste muy bien/

Algo apenada contesto.

-Realmente no hice mucho solo fue porque se concentraron demasiado en la lucha-

/Aun así es bastante sorprendente el habernos evitado a todos seguro que serás una gran Heroína/

-Gracias…. Supongo.

Sin saber que más decir Kenichi paso a su lado dirigiéndose al igual que sus compañeros a la sala de observación a la espera del próximo grupo, pasaron la prueba con tiempo de sobra y ninguno fue herido severamente, pero el ser alcanzado por alguna razón no pudo evitar el mal sabor de boca por esta victoria, definitivamente duplicaría su entrenamiento si quería ser más fuerte.

**Gracias por leer, tratare de ponerme al corriente con mis dos historia para los que les interese y como siempre cualquier comentario o sugerencia es agradecido.**


End file.
